The Dark Raven Rises
by CoCoTheGREAT
Summary: A teenage girl finds out that she has super powers and uses them to fight her supervillian mom, i suck a summeries read it :D kaldur/ my own character/ Roy Not my picture
1. The Party

This is my first fan fiction and sorry in advance for any mistakes I didn't notice.

Reviews are welcome! Tell me the good the bad and the ugly! XD

Disclaimer:

Me: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT JASMINE!

Robin: Yah so lay off!

Me:^-^ Enjoy!

Robin: Try to!

Me: -_-

Robin: What? You feeling whelmed?

Me: Merp... Just uh... Enjoy readers... :D

* * *

Walking home

Jasmine POV:

"Class dismissed" Mr. Carr said as we rushed out the room.

I don't know why but today felt weird, like something was going to happen out of the ordinary. But I shove that feeling aside and start to rush out of school when my friends Megan, Wendy, and Conner meet me at the door so we can walk home.

"Hey Jasmine!" The auburn haired girl says. She nearly jumps in excitement when she sees me.

_Why is she always so happy?_

Don't know.

I often find myself talking to this voice in my head, I have no idea how it got in there but it's been talking to me and giving me advice since I was little. I never told anybody because insanity is what they would think of me and I really don't need thoughts like that of me going around to my peers.

_Well she's happy and slightly naïve she must not be from here… _

"Hi." Conner says interrupting my thoughts. He never was the talking type, unusual for a teenager with his good looks

_Focus Jasmine. _

"Hey guys" I let out, shoving my thoughts of the two aside.

"Jay, you have to come to Mal's party tonight! There will be music, food, flashing lights," Wendy got side tracked explaining the details to Megan, who as usual, were excited.

"Oh yeah, and boys" she moves her eyes over to me and smirks. "There's this one boy we want you to meet, his name is, umm I forget but Megan tells me he is perfect for you!"

_Oh I wonder if he's anything like the last guy she tried to set you up with. Hmm?_

Wendy and Megan then begin to discuss how "perfect "me and this mystery guy are for each other, I just roll my eyes and keep walking. Wendy and I have known each other since the beginning of junior high, and even then she couldn't resist the urge to try to set me up, disregarding our ages. Usually I shyly slide away and pass her offers, but this time there was no getting out of it, but it's not like I had anything better to do on a Friday night.

* * *

At The Cave

M'Gann POV:

"B05; Miss Martian"

"B04; Superboy"

When I enter I see the whole team and Red Arrow spread out in the living room watching TV and I also notice the stillness in the air.

"Hiya guys!" I say cheerfully to lighten up the mood.

I get low mumbled "hello"s and "hi"s from the team. Oh their so droopy! Hello Megan! Invite them to the party!

I walk up to the TV to turn it off and get groans of distaste from the team.

"Why'd you do that babe?" Wally asks.

"Because we're going to a party! All of us!" I can tell that they are either too lazy to come or that they just don't want to come.

"Oh come on guys! It's going to be fun and there's going to be food, music, and more!"

I get more groans.

"Please guys, I've never been to a party and I'd like to experience this with my closest and only friends."

Conner cracked a smile noticing I had played the guilt trip on them.

"Fine we'll go." Artemis says and then receives the same response from the team I gotten before.

"What? It's not like you guys have something _better_ to do?" the blonde haired girl gives me a reassuring smile after her slight glare towards the group of teenagers.

"Oh and Kaldur, you might want to dress extra special!" I said cheesing

"And why is that?" He asked giving me a questioning look.

"Ohh you'll see!" I say before turning to Artemis again

"We'll be ready in 5 min." she says looking at the team making sure they understand the subtle order.

"Make that 10" Roy says.

"4" Artemis "playfully" punches his arm.

"Urgh Okay 5!" He raises his hands in defeat.

"Yay! Thanks, I knew I could count on you guys!" I smile a cheesy grin.

* * *

At the party

Roy POV:

When I get to the address I can hear loud music and I can see people literally pouring out of this mansion. Well at least I'd have some kind of fun tonight. I walk up to the door and knock on it to be greeted by a very buff dark skinned kid.

"Come on in!" he almost yells so I can hear him over the music.

"Okay." I plow myself through other people to get to an open space, then I text M'Gann and tell her I'm here.

When I remove my gaze from my phone I see a girl about my age sitting on the couch in front of me, and well I'm a little speechless at how beautiful she looked. She had long jet black hair flowing down to her torso, and her bright green/grayish eyes staring at her phone. The girl had on a tight fitting short black dress that showed off her legs, might I say very well, and her flats made her look more the better. She suddenly notices me staring and slightly blushes.

* * *

At the party

Jasmine POV:

_He is totally checking you out girl, and he's hot say something!_

I listen to my conscience give me a pep talk

"H-Hi." Did I just stutter?

_You just stuttered. Good job. _

Mental Note: Face palm later

"Hello" he says and moves from his spot to sit next to me.

I pause my mental breakdown and slide over a bit to make room.

I start to observe him more closely than I had before and gather my thoughts about him but I'm interrupted by that little voice in my head again.

_Okay, defiantly good looking. Blue eyes, red head, how cute! Oooh he's ripped too! _

I nearly laughed until I noticed that he noticed I was looking at him closely...

_Ha you're caught!_

"So... Nice party, huh?" he says abruptly.

"Huh? Oh uh yes, Very nice..."

The voice in my head starts laughing.

_Wow you need to work on your people skills!_

I shove that comment aside and try to continue that conversation.

I laugh slightly and get a confused look from him.

"I was just thinking about how I only came to this party because my friend forced me" to my surprise he laughs too.

"Well our friends must know each other because I was forced to come here too" he smiles.

"At least your not here for a blind date..." We look at each other and laugh.

"Haha Oh that sucks for you!" he smirks playfully.

"You think?" When we stop laughing we look into each others eyes and I look away blushing again.

_Aww how cute!_

"But I'm enjoying this party so far." He says to break the silence.

_He totally likes you _

"Me too…"

_I think I just seen sparks fly_

He was going to say something again when we were interrupted by his phone or something beeping. When he checks it, he looks a little scared but changes his emotion and looks down.

"Sorry I have to go,"

I sigh and look to my newly made friend

"Aww okay, it was nice meeting you!"

"Same to you, Oh and Have fun on your _date_!" he says smiling before waving and walking off.

Right when he leaves Wendy spots me and says my "perfect match" is here.

"Come on!" She says before grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the kitchen to a group of teens.

* * *

At the party

Kaldur POV:

"_I still do not see to the point of the team attending this gathering M'Gann, we do not know anybody here."_

I said on M'Ganns telepathic link as Connor pulled up to the house where the party is taking place. One could tell such an event was happening because the music was so loud you could hear it from a mile away. But I found it strangely... Satisfying.

"_Because you guys need to get out more and make friends! Oh and my friend and I want you to meet somebody Kaldur! Her name is Ja.. Ohh you'll see!"_

We walked to the front door to see a large male open it and invite us in. Of course we went to the kitchen first, seeing as Wally had not gotten a snack before we left.

As we all settled down and began to start small chit-chat with one another, I noticed 2 girls, about my age, approaching us; well one was pulling the other. The others noticed as well and quieted down, though that did not help with the overall volume. M'Gann began to walk over to the two girls, giving them hugs and laughing, and then bringing them to sit down with us. The girl that was being pulled sat next to me, and the other girl sat next to her.

While they were both attractive, something about the girl sitting next to me seemed to stand out, in a good way of course. She wasn't just pretty or beautiful, she was beyond that and I felt quite humbled to be in her presence. Her eyes were as bright as the sea and had a greenish tint that reminded me of my own, while her hair was as dark as the night sky and her tanned complexion seemed to tie the knot.

But I wanted to get to know her nonetheless.

* * *

"Kaldur, this is Jasmine! The girl we wanted you to meet! And Jasmine this is Kaldur, that boy we told you about!" M'Gann said, smiling wide and motioning us to each other.

Well, this party was going to be interesting after all.

At the party

Jasmine POV:

_Well Hi Kaldur! Aren't you a cutie! You know blonde hair and dark skin aren't great in contrast together but it seems to work for you hun!_

"H-Hi, it's n-nice to meet you" I said.

_Again with the stuttering. Really?_

Do you _see _him?

_Well yes I do but stil- WOAH look at his tattoos! Cooool! And hot! _

I pause the momentary argument in my head to notice the tattoos on his hands, they look like eels.

"The pleasure is all mines, Jasmine." He smiles and shakes my hand.

_Oooh and he's a gentleman! Good job Megan and Wendy! I applaud you!_

My cheeks turn bright red in response to his kindness

"So how do you know Ms. Sunshine over there?" I point at Megan, who is currently chatting it up with Conner, and Kaldur laughs a little.

_He has a cute laugh _

"I have known her since she moved here. How do you know our mutual friend?" Kaldur said in a calm voice considering the party going on around him

_Such a gentleman, if you don't go out with him I will._

Shh trying to talk to cute boy

_Hmph…_

"We have classes together and we've become very close"

"Oh that is-"he would have continued but something interrupted him. It was a womanly figure that blew up one of the walls and it seemed to be... No way, It can't be... Mom?

Kaldur instinctively threw himself in front of me to protect me and my thoughts went astray from the wall and the woman.

_Focus Jay_

"Mommas here to play…" Catwoman said in her usual flirtatious voice.

_Yuup it's Mom, why is she here?_

I don't know!

"And I brought some toys!" she picked up a giant bazooka and spotted Jasmine.

"Hello darling, long time no see?" she aimed the bazooka at Jasmine and put her hand on the trigger.

_Attack mode. Defense Mode. Not Compatible. Defense mode. DEFENSE MODE!_

What? What are you saying? Wait stop, WHAT ARE YOU-

* * *

What do you guys think? Is it good, a nice cliff hanger?

Hey do you see that button that says review?

It's_ calling _you, you here that?

"Click me! Click me!"

Please review XD

Oh yeah and tell me if I should continue with this story…


	2. The Party: Part 2

Thanks to all the readers for taking your time to read my story!

Sefaltreal: Thanks! I can't wait either:)

Disclaimer:

Me: Merp I don't own anything besides Jasmine and Anya

The Whole Team: Who's Anya?

Me: You'll see ;) Enjoy!

* * *

_Previously: _

"_Mommas here to play…" Catwoman said in her usual flirtatious voice._

_Yuup it's Mom, why is she here?_

_I don't know!_

"_And I brought some toys!" she picked up a giant bazooka and spotted Jasmine._

"_Hello darling, long time no see?" she aimed the bazooka at Jasmine and put her hand on the trigger._

_Attack mode. Defense Mode. Not Compatible. Defense mode. DEFENSE MODE!_

_What? What are you saying? Wait stop, WHAT ARE YOU-_

* * *

At the party

Jasmine POV:

I couldn't utter any words as I felt something start to cover the skin of my body. It was black and sort of shiny. I had no idea what was going on but whatever it was, I know that voice in my head is at fault.

What are you doing?

_Defense Mode. Don't you understand English?_

Ugh well can you explain what this, this is? I said in my head lifting up my hand which now had the metallic surface covering it.

_It's-_

It stopped when Kaldur suddenly got up and ran to the bathroom and I noticed that his friends had left, including Megan.

_Guess you gotta go when you gotta go._

Explain! I thought a bit hasher than intended

_Okay its gear that-_

It was interrupted by a bullet the size of my fist hitting me in the chest from the direction of Catwoman.

Thanks for that Mom. I thought getting up and noticing that I hadn't been hurt by the bullet at all.

"Sweet" I said out loud also noticing that people now shifted their gaze towards me.

_Oh great. Now look what yo-_

Another bullet to the chest. My dress started burning off my body and then I figured the "gear" was done covering me up. It was a full body suit that left out my hair and my mouth. It had slits in the eye area so that I could see, and it had heeled boots and tight gloves as well.

I ran my hand through my hair seeing as it is bright red now.

_Good observation Captain Obvio-_

I was actually happy when this bullet hit me because it got that voice in my head to shut up. I got up, tore my dress off and started running towards Catwoman. I just then realized I didn't know what I was going to do but then duel wields formed in my hands, made of the same material of my gear.

No I'm not going to hurt her! That's mom!

_She just shot you 3 times. She doesn't care about you or your life. She wants you __**dead**__. _

She does care! I know that mom's still in there somewhere! Stop talking about her like that!

_No she's not. You need to get a grip before she kills you and you die naïve and distraught._

I screamed in outrage as I held my head up from when I was clutching it kneeling.

I started to run to my mother and I jumped on her and proceeded to pinned her down.

"Why are trying to _kill _me?" I said teary eyed now. I could that was getting to her at least a little, but she easily over powers me and now I was being pinned down. Catwoman then puts one of her hands on my the bottom of my chin and I use that moment to lift my hand up to shove her off of me but she grabs it and holds it down with a.. Bracelet? Then she pushed the bracelet on the floor and I figured out that I'm pinned by whatever that was.

"Eh eh ehh," she says smirking.

"Now your not being a good little kitten are you?" she says, I straightened up my face noticing she said kitten. When I was little she always used to call me kitten seeing as she is Catwoman and I was her child…

But she interrupts my thoughts by holding a gun to my chest, near my heart.

_This can't end well…_

She pulled the trigger and I screamed in pain as some other teens, they look like... _Superheroes, _ran over to my mother and began attacking her. Of course she dodged all of their attacks and started to climb up the house behind her for escape.

"Maybe another time, my _kitten_." With that she was gone.

She said it again… Kitten, I know my mom is still in there somewhere!

_You're injured and all you can care about is the person that did this to you? Really?_

"Urgh" I say aloud the pain getting worse as I lay there motionless, but I caught the attention of the superheroes and they run to aid me.

They stare at me for a couple of seconds kneeling at my side not saying anything, looking at each other as if they were having a conversation.

_Ugh… this is going to be a long night._

The voice said before I passed out.

* * *

At the Cave

Robin POV:

I glanced over my shoulder to make sure the girl in the body suit was still unconscious, and she was.

I already contacted Batman about this recently discovered girl, and he was already here.

"She is defiantly not whelmed." I say looking at her limp body in the infirmary. She was still breathing and her heart rate was steady but she hadn't woken up yet.

I walked over closer and tried to remove her mask, but I couldn't get it off, it was like it was glued to her face. Just then Batman walked in the room.

"What happened?" He said his voice emotionless and strict.

"We went to a party and Catwoman showed up out of nowhere and started attacking this girl. We didn't get to see who she was, she had this, uh, gear? On."I managed to get out. I'm still a bit worried about this girl. But Batmans face changed a little when I mentioned Catwoman and us going to a party, but it changed back and he asked more questions.

"Did you capture Catwoman?"

"No, she got away before we could." I knew that was the answer he was expecting, but I think he just wanted to make sure Catwoman wasn't dead or in one of our rooms.

"What's her name." he said shifting his gaze to the girl and then back to me.

"J-Jasmine Rodriguez." She suddenly said stuttering and trying to sit up, but Kaldur went from his seat to help her up.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" she said a bit dazed staring at him, but Batman interrupted with his usual strict emotionless voice and he straightened his face.

"Who are your parents?"He said.

* * *

At the Cave

Batman POV:

"Tammy and John Rodriguez" she said still shaking. But I knew she was lying, not that hard to figure out she kept shifting her gaze to me and then the wall

"Who are your _real_ parents" she looked at me in shock as I walked closer to the bed she was laying on.

I knew I was intimidating her but that's the only way she would tell me.

"C-Catwoman I don't know my father" she said fast and low so that no one could hear her.

_Wait a second,_ Catwoman? Selena doesn't have any children does she?

"Excuse me?" I said making sure she said Catwoman

* * *

Oh yeah and I already have the next chapter finished so I'll probably be posting that tomorrow! And you'll get to see who Anya is ;)


	3. Questions

This chapter is blah but its okey

Disclaimer:

Me: Don't own anything except Jasmine and Anya... yada yada

The Whole Team: WHO THE FREAK IS ANYA?

Me: Hehh you'll see in this chapter I promise:) Enjoy!

* * *

_Previously:_

_At the Cave _

_Batman POV:_

"_Tammy and John Rodriguez" she said still shaking. But I knew she was lying, not that hard to figure out she kept shifting her gaze to me and then the wall_

"_Who are your real parents" she looked at me in shock as I walked closer to the bed she was laying on. _

_I knew I was intimidating her but that's the only way she would tell me._

"_C-Catwoman I don't know my father" she said fast and low so that no one could hear her._

_Wait a second, Catwoman? Selena doesn't have any children does she?_

"_Excuse me?" I said making sure she said Catwoman_

* * *

In a mysterious room

Jasmine POV:

I tried to say her name quickly but they still understood and I sighed when Batman asked me to say it again.

"M-My mom's Catwoman… and I d-don't know who my dad is"

_I'm gonna allow you to stutter this time, he's scary._

"Well thanks for the permission Captain Obvious." I mumbled to myself getting confused looks from everybody in the room who were already staring at me.

_Oh great._

"What?" Robin asked me confused.

"Sorry I was talking to… well I don't know exactly what she is but I was talking to her." I said thinking about it.

_Hmph…_

"Who?" the blonde girl asked

"Well umm… there's a voice in my head that always talks to me telling me things and giving me advice and it's rude sometimes… She told me I could stutter because you're scary…" I said looking at Batman he made no emotion and just stared at me.

_Ahh the famous bat glare. It works ya know_

Well I hadn't noticed. I said sarcastically.

"Miss Martian, set up a telepathic link." Batman ordered.

A girl with green skin nodded her head lightly.

A what?

_No idea._

"_Link established!"_

I jumped back a little when I hear another voice in my head. Kaldur puts one if his hands on my shoulders to comfort me.

Did you hear that?

_Wow now you have two voices in your head! And Maury! _

She starts laughing and everybody stares at me and I blush. I'm so happy this thing covers my face.

"I'm sorry I can't control what she says…" I say looking down shaking my head.

"It is all well" Aqualad says comforting me more.

"_Who are you?" _Batman says through the telepathic link

_Who are you? Wait I know who you are, you're "the Batman" _She says in amazement.

Batman stares at something in the distance and her voice interrupts his thinking

_Are you bat glaring? I can feel it you should really get that thing trademarked…_

"_What is your name?" _ Somebody asks

_My name's Anya puddin'_

"_Really you tell a complete stranger your name but you never told me?"_ I say to Anya

"No offense to whoever said that" I say aloud

"It was I" Aqualad says

_Well your not tall dark and handsome, are you? _Anya says responding to my earlier statement

The boy sitting next me raises his eye brows…

Some other voices giggle at her statement but Batman turns around and they're silent.

_Party Pooper!_

"_How did you see that?" _ The green girl, Miss Martian I think, asks

_I can see, feel, hear, smell, and taste everything Jasmine does, we are kind of like twins but in one body if that sounds right._

"_Makes Sense." _A boy in the back says. He looks and sounds like Conner. I wonder…

_Would your name happen to be Conner Kent?_

He looks up a bit but only to Batman.

"Umm just forget she said that…" I say trying to pass the awkward moment.

"Wait, so if your mom's Catwoman then why don't you look like her?" A boy that looks like flash, Kid Flash I think, asks

_Oh that's my fault! The suit, when I activate it, changes her eye color to dark brown and her hair color to red. I would de-activate it, but she needs some clothes._

They look at me strangely

"My dress burned up at the party." I shrug.

"I have some clothes for you follow me." The blonde headed girl in green says.

I get up and start walking with her as if I'm not injured, nothing hurt anymore.

* * *

At the Cave

Miss Martian POV:

As soon as they are out of sight, I turn to Batman.

"Conner and I know her! She's in some of our classes at school and she's our friend" I tell him, making sure he understands she is not a threat.

But he just walks over to Kaldur and talks to him whispering low so that nobody could hear them, besides Conner, of course.

I nod to Conner and we set up a telepathic link and then he tells me what their saying.

"_They're talking about adding Jasmine to the team" _

"_Oh My Gosh! That's amazing, they should totally let her join the team! Don't you think?" _ I say excitedly

"_I guess"_

"_You don't want her to join?" _I pout at the thought

"_Sure I do, but what if she doesn't wanna join?_

"_She will!"_ I perk up and I notice Artemis and Jasmine are back. Jasmine has on a white tank top, black boots, and some skinny jeans, and her hair its back to its usual jet black and her eyes their usual grayish/ green.

"Now I see the resemblance, you're both hot" Kid Flash says

"Don't call my mom hot!" Jasmine says. We both slightly glare at him and Artemis elbows him in the side, giving her a, boys will be boys, look.

Batman ignores that situation and moves on to ours.

"I have one question for you; do you want to join this team?"

* * *

Mysterious room

Jasmine POV:

_You know what he's asking you right?_

To join a team?

_Yes a team of __**superheroes**__ Jasmine_

Should I accept?

_What Kind of question is that? Yes you should join this would be an amazing opportunity for you!_

You're so bipolar Anya, but okay I'll join

_Well actually I just want you to join because of Aqualad over there_

Of course. I shake my head and turn my attention back to Batman.

"Have you made a decision?" He asks me.

* * *

At the Cave

Aqualad POV:

I am nearly at the edge of my seat awaiting her answer. As soon as I found out who she was, I knew I was going to fulfill my promise to get to know her better, and if she is on the team, that would just make it easier.

"Yes I wanna join your team" she says.

"Not my team, his" Batman gestures towards me and I walk over to where they are standing and I shake her hand lightly.

"Welcome to the team, I am Kaldur'ahm, but my friends call me Kaldur." I say to her and then it is like a light bulb went off in her head.

"From the party! I knew that I knew you… I'm Jasmine, but… you knew that already" she blushes a little then we look each other in the eyes and it is like looking into my own before she looks down blushing more. Then Wally takes that moment to introduce himself.

"Names Wally, but you can call me anything you want babe" he says flirtatiously

"How about Idiot? Or Moron?" Artemis says "I'm Artemis"

"I'm Miss Martian or Megan!" The green girl says changing her skin to peach-ish skin tone.

"Megan!" They hug and talk before the rest of the team introduces themselves.

"Will you be staying here or with your foster parents?" Batman asks.

"You mean I can live here?" she asks her eyes wide

"Yes. You will still need to go to school though." He says.

"But first things first, you need a hero name" Artemis says with a smile

"Well as long as it doesn't have anything to do with cats I'm good" she smiles and laughs a little.

She has a breathe taking smile that can't go unnoticed

* * *

Mysterious Room

Jasmine POV:

"You have to choose your own hero name" Batman says with a little sliver of a smile

"Oh umm" I looks up and think for a second

_Umm Raven? No no Dark Raven, everything's better with dark in front of it!_

"How about dark raven? I mean, I may as well be in the bat family, right?" I smile and look at Robin and Batman and they smile back surprisingly.

_Welcome to the Bat Family_

"Yes you may as well. We will get your belongings from your home and bring them here. They will be awaiting you tomorrow morning and then you can unpack." And with that he leaves the team by ourselves.

_Yay _we_ get to be lazy tomorrow!_

"Well can someone show me where my room is? " I say looking at my watch noticing it is almost 3:00 in the morning.

"I will" Kaldur says walking beside me

_How cute!_

What?

_His face!_

I smile a little at the comment and fall into step with Kaldur again

"So we never got to finish talking at the party?" I say not stuttering anymore

_High five! No stuttering! _

"Perhaps during the day we can 'hang out' and continue our talking?"

_Yes! Say yes! SAY IT!_

"That sounds nice Kaldur" I say smiling as we approached what seemed to be my door.

"This is your room" he says motioning towards the door

"Thanks," I give him a hug "For everything"

He was shocked at first but hugs me back

"It is my pleasure to help a friend" he says before waving and walking to his room, which is down the hall.

_He's such a nice boy._

I open my door and I see a plain room with a bed, TV, closet, bathroom and a crate of water.

_Needs some well deserved TLC, don't you think? _Anya says

Yeah. I say yawning before I take a shower and put on some short and a tank top Artemis left for me.

Mental Note: Thank Artemis for letting you use her clothes

I lay down on the bed satisfied at the comfortableness and at what I have achieved today and drift off to sleep, excited for the day to come.

* * *

What do you think? Review! I have no idea if you like it or not and its tearing at my brain! xD

Might be a while before I post again :/ idk we'll see

Thanks for reading!


	4. Welcome To The Team

Sorry this ones late guys, I was almost done with it but my power went out and it didn't save Dx

But um I like it

Disclaimer:

Me: I don't own YJ or any of its characters BLAH BLAH BLAH on to the story!

Robin: o.O Okay then

Me: Enjoy!

* * *

_Previously:_

_High five! No stuttering! _

"_Perhaps during the day we can 'hang out' and continue our talking?"_

_Yes! Say yes! SAY IT!_

"_That sounds nice Kaldur" I say smiling as we approached what seemed to be my door._

"_This is your room" he says motioning towards the door_

"_Thanks," I give him a hug "For everything"_

_He was shocked at first but hugs me back _

"_It is my pleasure to help a friend" he says before waving and walking to his room, which is down the hall. _

_He's such a nice boy._

_I open my door and I see a plain room with a bed, TV, closet, bathroom and a crate of water. _

_Needs some well deserved TLC, don't you think? Anya says_

_Yeah. I say yawning before I take a shower and put on some short and a tank top Artemis left for me._

_Mental Note: Thank Artemis for letting you use her clothes_

_I lay down on the bed satisfied at the comfortableness and at what I have achieved today and drift off to sleep, excited for the day to come._

* * *

At the Cave

Jasmine POV:

I woke up at about 8:30 and cursed myself silently for waking up so early, but I just put a sweat shirt on and head to the kitchen for breakfast. I look in the freezer first to see if there's any ice cream, and to my liking, there's a Ben & Jerry's carton with a sticky note attached:

_To: Jasmine _

_From: Mom and Dad_

_How sweet of them to do something nice for you for once_

I sigh and take the ice cream and stick my spoon in it and start my tour of this place called the Cave.

When I continue to walk down the hallway I start to hear a series of grunts and a big thud, I rush over to where I heard it (but not too fast I didn't want to drop my ice cream) and I see a very shirtless Conner and, disappointingly, a very non-shirtless Kaldur.

_Maybe next time, kid._

Oh hush you.

I walk over to where Megan and Artemis are standing and it seems their talking about boys, I'm sure Megan got that from Wendy but I join in on the conversation.

"Hey guys, watcha talking about?" I say taking in another mouthful of ice cream.

"Boys," Artemis says smirking

"Shouldn't we be talking in telepathic link so they don't hear us?" Megan says before setting up the link.

"_Okay so let's continue…" _

" _Kaldurs nice, Tall, handsome, leading, you should totally ask him out" _Artemis says

"_Kaldurs more of a big brother to me, I think Jasmine should"_ Megan says and they point their gazes towards me.

"_Why are you guys looking at me? Pshh I don't like Kaldur! Like you said, he's a big brother figure!"_ I say trying not to make it obvious

_You do like him! Yes you do you do you do! You said he is so hot and he's a gentleman and hes got the cutest eyes and-_

"_Anya!" _ I say blushing and face palming

"It's okay, your secret is safe with me!" Megan says smirking, and just then the boys walk over to us

"What secret?" Conner says looking at us mysteriously

"I'll tell you later" Megan whispers to Conner

"No you tell nobody!" I say and she laughs

"_Okay since you guys wanna play matchmaker I do to! So Artemis," _I start

"_Oh gosh" _she says rolling her eyes

"_How about that Wally kid? Your so full of compassion and he's so full of.. uhh.." _Some how I have no idea to finish that sentence

"_It?"_ We all laugh and then stop abruptly noticing the three males were staring at us like we were crazy

"I wanna know a secret babe!" Wally tells me

"Okay here's a secret, Artemis likes you" I say laughing

"No I don't! Ahh I'm so gonna hurt you!" Artemis yells as she runs after me

"Ah it's okay, it's hard not to fall for the Wall man" Wally says flexing

"Look what you did, Oh wait," she stops and smiles a wide smile that reminds me of the Cheshire cat.

"Why do I need to chase after you, when I know your secret? Oh Kaldurrrr!" She says calling after him but I jump on her back and cover her mouth when he turns around and he raises an eyebrow at my antics

"Umm she needed to practice, umm, doing something but we got it covered thanks" he just shrugs and laughs a little and turns back around

"If you ever tell Kaldur I like him I will come after you" I say to Artemis while still on her back and with my ice cream in hand. But she just laughs and I remove my hand

"Ya know, there's nothing wrong with liking K-" she started to say rather loudly and I covered her mouth again

"Oh I'm so gonna get you back!" She laughs and I get off her back to see Kaldur headed my way. Artemis gives us that look that says, _have fun you two_, before walking off and finding Wally.

"Hello" he says waving

_He's so cute you should really ask him out ya know!_

_Oh wait I forgot this is a superteam _

He is cute though, his eyes are just like mine they are so pretty

"_The telepathic link is still connected!" _Artemis and Megan say at the same time

Oh umm… I start laughing in my head and make a mental note to not think of anything I usually do of Kaldur

"Hey" I say forgetting he was there for a second

"Would you like to go 'hang out' now?" he said looking me in the eyes

_I could get lost in those eyes_

I know right

"Umm Y-Yes, that would b-be cool"

_Oh geez you should get that checked, that stutter because IT KEEPS COMING BACK_

I fell into step beside him as we left the sparring room and headed to the living room to watch some movies

"So Kaldur, where are you from?" I asked sparking a conversation, and for the interest I had

"I am a native of Atlantis" he said

I stopped in my tracks. Atlantis? That's so cool!

"Are you alright?" He said with a worried look on his face

"Yes I'm fine, sorry. It's just I've never really met someone from Atlantis what's it like there?

"It's beautiful, you see bright shades of blue and green everywhere and the people are most kind,"

He goes on to explain the foods, and the architecture, This is so amazing I never would have thought Atlantis would sound so interesting.

"I am sorry, I am boring you with my stories?" he said going to sit down on the couch

"Of course not! This is so fascinating Kaldur! I mean I've never seen anything beside my hometown Metropolis and nothing ever happens there," I say laughing a little

"I am glad someone else thinks Atlantis is fascinating but to tell the truth, I've never known anything besides Atlantis, and this was all very new to me, but my friends coped me through" he said smiling

"No Girlfriends?" I say nosily

I was actually hoping he'd say no

"Well there is this one girl in Atlantis…"

But, I never get these things right. I hide the disappointment in my face and take a seat next to Kaldur

"What's her name?" I say trying to show interest

"Tula" he says calmly

"Oh th-" I was cut off by Wally and Red Tornado talking about some Fate guy so Kaldur and I decided to walk over there to avoid talking to Kaldur about his lady friend, and he follows me.

Well it seems the caretaker of the helmet of fate, Kent Nelson, has been kidnapped and he wants them to find it and him. Key Word: _Them. _Apparently I can't go because I have no training yet and I I would endanger myself

Ahh okay of coarse… I think to myself and start to walk away waving but Kaldur catches me with his hand on my shoulder

"I am sorry we couldn't get anymore acquainted, maybe, when I return we can hang out more?" he said looking at me

"Umm it's okay but, I uhh… Have to unpack so I might be busy" I say shrugging

"Then I will help you unpack" he says smiling and giving me a side hug "I really enjoyed our time together today" he said while letting go of me and waving, heading towards the hangar to get on Miss Martians bioship.

I couldn't help but blush as he hugged me, I could feel his abs ripple against my side as he talked, and once again I was disappointed when he didn't stay for longer. But then I mentally slapped myself for feeling this way about him.

_I know you're mad at me Hun, but he has a girlfriend… _Anya says

Its okay, I know… But I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier

_It's fine I was being a jerk… Truce?_

Truce.

Just as I buried that hatchet with Anya, the teleporter announced Batmans arrival and I took the moment to ask him a favor

"Hey, B-Batman!" he just turns around without a word

"Umm C-Can you do me a f-favor please?" before he answers he comes up to me and looks at me

"Dark Raven you don't need to be intimidated or scared by me, Robin isn't, and since your part of the Bat family now, you shouldn't either." I see a tint of a smile on his face before he returns to business

"What do you need?" he said crossing his arms

"I was wondering if you could find out who my father is for me?" he looks at me with an eyebrow arched I can tell through his mask

"I mean I want to know who he is and I know you're the person to find out for me… And he can't be half as bad as my mom right?" I say laughing nervously

"Okay, come with me to the infirmary and I will take some of your blood and have Robin test it for me."

"Okay" as we walked I was wondering about who my father could be, my mom is not one for one night stands, and she's never showed me any of her dates or boyfriends so I really have no clue

When we got to the infirmary Batman gestures me to the bed and I sat up and rolled up my sleeves so he could take my blood.

"Um Batman? Do you have any idea who my father could be?

Before he could say anything, and was going to say something, the teleporter announced Red Arrows arrival

"Where you at, Bats?" he says yelling so that anyone that was in the building could hear him

"We're in the infirmary" I yelled, Batman just shook his head and pulled down my sleeve as he left and literally disappeared

"Nevermin-" I started but didn't finish because he cleared his throat behind me

"Oh umm he left"

"And who are you?" he said crossing his arms, why do people do that do me

I sigh and then I notice something about him, I know him from somewhere…

_Red hair, Ripped body, the only thing that's missing_

"Is blue eyes!" I yell mentally giving myself a high five

"You're the guy from the party! Mr. I gotta go have fun on your date!" I say to him giving him a hug

"Oh and you're Ms. I'm gonna keep my eyes glued to my phone until my unknown date comes!" he says smiling and hugging me back

"It's so good to see you, I didn't know you were a superhero?" I say looking at him in amazement

"Well I wouldn't have actually told you" he said giving me a smiling as we walked down the hall

I don't know where we were going, but I know I never wanted it to end

* * *

The Batcave

Batman POV:

When I came to the Batcave Robin was awaiting me excitingly and he literally jumped and hugged me when he me

"Bruce Your back!" he said, "I thought you got attacked or something you took long" he looks confused

"I'm fine Robin" I say laughing a little "I need you to fine the two DNA donors to this" I hold up the test tube and he still looks at me confusingly

"It's Jasmines, she wants me to find out who her father is" I say shrugging but he nods

"This is going to be interesting to see who was with Catwoman and who actually had a kid with her" he said laughing a little

He started the machine and after a couple of seconds it beeped telling us the results were ready to see:

_Female: Selena Kyle_

_Male: Bruce Wayne_

"What!" I said and Robin just smirks at me

"I guess I'm not your only kid huh?" I'm still in shock to say anything to him

"Maybe now I should go with you on your solo missions, to make sure anything doesn't happen" he says laughing a little

"Robin" I say giving him a warning

"What? It's not often I get to make fun of you" he says trying to give me a hug

"Umm do I have to tell her?" I say mumbling to myself

"It's not like she knows your Batman"

"But she is going to find out sooner or later and I'd rather her hear it from me than for her to figure it out herself" I say shaking my head.

"I'll tell her later… I need to uh… rest for a while" I say taking off my mask and heading into the mansion.

"Tell Alfred I'll be upstairs" I said to Robin but he just looks at me

"You know it's okay? Things happen" he said

"Yeah okay" I say leaving upstairs

Turns out she's closer to the Bat Family than she thinks

* * *

Is it good? please use that pretty little review button down there! :D


	5. Unpacking

Breeze: Yes that's what i was going for

Marrow365: Maybe, you'll just have to read and see! (But yes lol I can't keep a secret for nothing)

Me: BWAHAHA I left you at a cliff hanger xD

Robin: I have a sister now!

Me: Well yeah!

Robin: I'm turbed at that

Me: ^-^ Goood! Oh yeah and I don't own YJ or any of its characters!

Robin: Enjoy!

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Robin" I say giving him a warning_

"_What? It's not often I get to make fun of you" he says trying to give me a hug_

"_Umm do I have to tell her?" I say mumbling to myself_

"_It's not like she knows your Batman, Dad"_

"_But she is going to find out sooner or later and I'd rather her hear it from me than for her to figure it out herself" I say shaking my head._

"_I'll tell her later… I need to uh… rest for a while" I say taking off my mask and heading into the mansion._

"_Tell Alfred I'll be upstairs" I said to Robin but he just looks at me_

"_You know its okay? Things happen" he said_

"_No but the thing is, I don't even remember anything that happened" I say leaving upstairs_

* * *

At the Cave

Jasmine POV:

To my liking It seemed like the walk to the garage lasted forever, but it came to an end when I seen 4 or 5 boxes stacked on one another with some suitcases

_Oh great, you have to unpack_

I sigh and pick up a box and head to my room, and Roy picks up 2 boxes sticking his tongue out at me

"How childish" I say playfully to him and carry the last two boxes by myself and smirk at him, but to my surprise, he picks me up bridal style with the boxes in my hand

"Impressive," I say blushing slightly "But you can put me down now, I know I'm heavy"

"You, heavy? I'm hurt that you think I'm that weak" he said smiling

"Oh whatever Roy" I say smiling back at him and blushing slightly as he carried me down the hallway I heard a familiar voice that I wish I hadn't

"Are we interrupting something?" Wally said smirking and running towards us

"N-No! He was just… I was… Uhh" I say tripping over my own words

"Exactly what are you doing in his arms with boxes" Artemis says cheesing once more

I tried to get out of Roys arms but he held on to me

"Nope, your rooms down there right?" he says motioning his head down the hall and I nod in agreement trying to hide myself behind the boxes in my hand as he carried me to my room

"Hey, I still want an explanation!" Artemis yells after us, when I looked back I didn't see Kaldur. Maybe he went to Atlantis to just chill? Hopefully

But just as I was thinking of him, Kaldur slightly bumps into us and steps back a little

"My apologies I did not mean to… interrupt you?" he said with a questioning look on his face looking at me in Roys arms

_Well apparently he took the back door in, Hmph_

"It's cool Kaldur" Roy says before adjusting his hands to make sure I don't fall

Kaldur looks at us blankly before nodding his head and walking towards Artemis and the rest of the team. Was he hurt or something? No way, can't be. He has a _lady friend_.

"Hmph" I say under my breathe

"What?" Roy says looking at me

"Uhh nothing, I was just thinking of… what were in these boxes. A lot of stuff…" I say my voice trailing off when we reach my room. He gently puts me down on I put the rest of the boxes on my bed and I start to unpack, and so does he.

He's so nice, do I like him?

_I do_

Ah of course. I giggle in my head before resume unpacking

At the Cave

Kaldur POV:

When I seen Jasmine in Roys arms I couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy rise in my stomach.

I have no idea why though, she is just a friend?

"So did ya see the two love birds" Artemis asks Megan while we sit in the kitchen

"Love birds?" I ask taking a seat next to the archer

"Yeah, Jasmine and Roy" she says looking at me

"Oh they are… Together?" I ask her waiting for her response intently

"Don't worry Kaldur she doesn't have the hots for Roy, or at least she hasn't told me yet" she says looking up thinking

"Oh, interesting…" I say looking down

"Kal ya know she li-"but she was cut off by Batman and Robin coming in through the teleporter

"Sweet two missions in one day" Wally says

"No, where is Dark Raven" he says

"Um she's in her room unpacking with Roy" Megan says

"Their in the same room?" Robin says smirking

"Come on Robin" Batman says as he walks on to Jasmines room

"Oooh someone's in trouble" Artemis said under her breathe

"I hope not," I say "So what were you going to say Artemis?" I ask remembering Batman cut her off

"Oh nothing" she says moving he hands in the air

"Okay?"

* * *

In Jasmines Room

Jasmine POV:

"Ok so Roy, how did you get into the 'superhero' business" I say putting an emphasis on the word superhero

"Well I was Green Arrows partner and protégé" he says sighing

_I thought that was called a sidekick_

"Oh, you were Speedy? Why'd you become Red Arrow?" I say folding up some clothes

"Because he treated me like I was his _sidekick_ and I wasn't, I'm still not. I didn't like being treated like a second rate hero, when I'm just as good as Green Arrow.

_Oh never mind_

"Ooh makes sense" I say nodding

"Yeah so how'd you join the team missy?" he says opening another box

"Well I found out I had superpowers when my supervillian mom showed up to that party and tried to kill me, and Batman just asked me to join the team…" I say giggling nervously a little

"Whoa, I knew I should've stayed for the rest of that party" he said

"Yeah, why'd you leave anyway?" I say stopping folding

"I had a mission, sorry" he said holding up my teddy bear "Really?" he starts laughing

"Give me Mr. Cuddles!" I say getting my bear from his hands laughing as well

"Mr. Cuddles?" we both start laughing and then Batman and Robin walk in my room

"Jasmine can I see you for a second in the hallway" he says already walking out of the room.

_I guess that was an order not a question_

I don't care! This means he knows who my dad is!

"Your dad's Bruce Wayne, and if you want to see him, we can take you to his mansion" Robin says friendly

"Whoa Bruce Wayne, yes I want to meet him please" I say

I can't believe I'm going to meet my dad!

"Okay we'll go tomorrow it's late" Batman says before leaving with Robin

When I get back to my room Roy is looking at some of m family pictures, but not the ones of me and my adopted family, the ones of me and Catwoman and Aunty Pam and Aunt Harley (which I later figured out was Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn) I sigh and the smile fades from my face

"Who's this?" Roy says

"My mom and me with my aunts"

"Your aunts look like Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn"

"That's 'cause they are Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn, we were having a family picnic…"

_I miss those days_

Me too

"You're related to Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy?" he says his eyes wide

"No, but they are really close to my mom. They are like my aunts…" I say looking down

"I miss them so much…" I say my eyes getting a little teary thinking about my real family

"You know they are supervilians right? You're gonna have to face them and fight them one day" he says, not even thinking about how they are the closest to me but I shrug his hand off and slightly glare at him

"Yes! I know that and I just don't know if I can do that..." I say a tear fell down my face as I hold myself

"Their evil, Jasmine. They kill people for fun." He tries to give me a hug but I back away and keep holding myself

"I-I'm gonna get some a-air" I say stuttering through my tears

_Its okay honey_

No it's not, he's right. I am gonna have to fight them if I like it or not

I leave my room and go to the door facing the beach and leave. It was almost 11:00 and the moon was full shining over the water. I start to walk towards the shore when I see a familiar figure sitting in the sand; Kaldur.

I don't know if I should go sit with him, or if I should just find another spot

_Well you like him don't you?_

He has a girlfriend though

_But still if o yo-_

In the middle of my argument with Anya, Kaldur spots me and motions me to sit with him, but I step back a little

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you "but I sit with him anyways

"No it's fine, something troubles you?" he says looking at me

"How'd you know?" I say looking down

"This is where I go when I have troubles myself… What is wrong?"

"Kaldur, you don't have to pretend like you care."

"No one is pretending here. I do care, you are my teammate and it is my job as leader and as your friend to help if I can" he says trying to catch my eyes

"Just some family ties I wish I hadn't had, ya know with my mom's side of the family being evil and all… But it's nothing," I say wiping my face "What's up with you?"

"I am just a bit homesick, it calms me to watch the see when I am missing it…" he said looking down

"I know what you mean, about being homesick and all… I miss my family so much but I know that they're evil and me being with them wouldn't be morally correct" I say laughing a little feeling my eyes tear up. He takes my hand in his and lifts my head so we look in each others eyes

"I am sure that your family will see he error in their ways and realize how much they miss you. But until then, you have the team, including myself, to help you out through your times. You do not need to hide things from us Jasmine, we are all family here."

_Ugh he's so sweet I hate it. Why's he gotta have a girlfriend_

I know right

"T-Thanks Kaldur," I say blushing and letting go of his hand to give him a side hug but instead he gives me a full hug and we stand with our feet in the water holding each other

"Unfortunately I have to finish unpacking" I look up at him, he was a very tall guy

"Okay I will join you in a little" he says letting go of me and I nod and walk towards the door

* * *

At the Beach

Kaldur POV:

As soon as Jasmine was out of view I held my head in my hands and sighed.

Do I have feelings for her? Maybe the feelings are the same I have for Tula? But it has been months since I last spoke to Tula, does she even like me anymore?

I push my thoughts aside and start to walk towards the back door of the cave

* * *

At the Cave

Jasmine POV:

Apparently Batman hadn't left earlier he just went to the files room, I guess to put information about my dad. But when I seen him in there he motioned towards me to come to him.

"Jasmine, there's uh something I haven't told you about your dad."

I just nod for him to go on

"Well," Robin pops up out of nowhere and turns to me.

"I thought we were gonna tell her tomorrow, but um yeah this is your dad, am I'm practically your brother" he says

It takes me a while to digest all of this but then it hits me

"You're my dad? And you, and my mom? Eww gross" I say and Robin laughs a little

"I know right"

"But Jasmine you can't tell anybody who we are okay. Nobody can know who I am. We can visit the mansion tomorrow, after you get settled in" He says and heads to the door with Robin but I run in front of them and give them a big bear hug even though I'm small

"Thank you guys so much, for everything" and then I let go and they both smile a little before leaving

Just as we all left I seen Kaldur and I told him I was going to finish unpacking tomorrow it was almost 12:00 and I yawned

"I will walk you to your room" I started walking but my legs felt numb and I seen the ground approaching my face and then everything went black

* * *

Ugh this ones okay… Review please!


	6. The Trip

Sorry this ones late! I didn't have any internet connection fro a while :/

Redangel2463: I was hoping someone would catch that, yes he is but it's not really gonna be pointed out a lot in the story.

Nacheell: Thanks for the advice! I think I kind of rushed it a bit and I was unsure but I'll be revising that soon.

Me:…

Robin: Enjoy!

Me:…

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Thank you guys so much, for everything" and then I let go and they both smile a little before leaving_

_Just as we all left I seen Kaldur and I told him I was going to finish unpacking tomorrow it was almost 12:00 and I yawned_

"_I will walk you to your room" he said and we started walking but my legs felt numb and I seen the ground approaching my face and then everything went black_

* * *

In the infirmary

Jasmine POV:

I woke up with Batman, Kaldur, and Roy by my side and Robin snoring slightly in the corner. I sat up and tried to get up, but Kaldur gently pushed me back on the bed.

"What happened to you, kid?" Roy said crossing his arms

"I have no idea… And don't call me a kid" I say crossing my arms as well

"No time for flirting guys" Artemis said smiling a little "How are you feeling?" she said moving Roy out of the way

"I'm fine" I said but she looked at me like she didn't believe me "Really, I am" I got up off the bed and moved around "See? If I wasn't okay, I would be on the floor now" I say crossing my arms again

"What happened?" I say looking to Kaldur

"I do not know, I was walking behind you and you just fell"

"Oh, well I'm fine now" I say rubbing where I hit my head

* * *

_Later that day_

* * *

"Aqualad, watch out!" I say yelling before Clayface changes his hands to maces and smacks Kaldur in the chest with them and he lay on the floor

Then Clayface came after me and made his hand into a blade and attempted to stab me in my torso, but thankfully, my gear stopped him and his hand bent, it still hurt like hell though. I fell back onto a rock and lay there looking at the rest of the team as we suffer together.

_And then Batman breaks through the window and saves the day…_

Ugh I'm in too much pain for you to be sarcastic and he actually does save the day so you can hush now!

I say in my head still grunting in pain. The ride back on the bioship was awkward and I could tell that Dick and Kaldur were upset at how the mission turned out. I mean this was my first mission and I can't say that I wasn't bummed out either.

When we arrived at the cave Batman told us to hit the showers and he said he needed to talk to Aqualad, and when Robin stayed with Kaldur, he said _just _Aqualad. I could tell Dick was mad by the way he stormed off, but I caught him by his shoulder

"S' okay" I say to him but he just looks at me

"You don't get it" he says walking off to the training room and I head the other way to take a shower and then go back to Robin to talk to him

When I go inside the training room robin is trying to balance but is off by a bit and falls. He punches the concrete wall and makes a dent in frustration.

"Robin, what's wrong?" I say taking a seat on the floor while he goes on to work out more

"I'm his _son_ right. I mean I know he's not supposed to act like we are family but still. I just feel like I'm not getting any attention I am going to be leader of this team one day..." he says stopping for a minute looking at me

"You can't always get some attention, Dick. I mean the team is getting bigger and Batman can't just play favorites and focus on you, even though I know he wants to. And yes you are going to be leader but I'm sure Bat's will find some private time to spend with you" I look down towards the floor and then I walk over to Robin and sit next to him

"It's Okay to feel that way but just remember, now he's gonna have more to keep his eyes on." I say smiling and put my arm around him and we lean on each other.

"Thanks for the advice" he says

"No prob" I say then Alfred comes in the room and says Bruce wants to see him. He gets up and walks off but when he notices I'm not behind him he turns to me.

"You're not coming?" he says pouting a little but I get up and put my hand on his shoulder

"Naah, I think you guys need some father son bonding" I turn him around and push him slightly to go off but he turns around and gives me a hug

"Was that a public display of affection?" I say gasping and Alfred laughs a little.

"Yeah, that's the only time I'll do that so you take a mental photo" he says sticking out his tongue but Alfred reads his mind and snaps a picture

"Alfred!" he says whining

"You better hurry up to master Bruce" I say imitating Alfred's voice and I wave and leave as Dick and the butler do the same

"Oh wait Robin," I say turning around and he turns around

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here" I say and he nods

"Thanks" he says before walking with Alfred

When I leave the training room I see Kaldur heading towards the teleporter and run over to him

"Where ya going?" I ask as he turns around

"Atlantis"

* * *

At the Cave

Kaldur POV:

I just got, as Robin or Wally would say, chewed out by Batman. And he is forcing me to choose between the place I love to be, and the place where I believe I belong. I stop my self pity party to see the look on Jasmines face when I told her I was going to Atlantis. Maybe she could come with me? We are just friends and nothing more, seeing as she has an interest in Roy. Or whatever that was when he was carrying her and she was blushing. But I ask her to come with me to Atlantis if she wants to.

"Would you like to accompany me on my trip?" I ask her and she lights up with excitement I can see it in her eyes

"Oh my gosh yes! I would love to Kaldur!" She says but then her face suddenly changes emotion and darkens a bit as she looks down.

"What is it?" I say looking in her eyes to catch anymore emotions

"Aren't you going to see your girlfriend?" she says making an emphasis on the word girlfriend

"She is not my girlfriend; I simply have a liking towards her just as I have a liking towards another girl too. I would be pleased if you would come with me to Atlantis, Jasmine." I say looking in her eyes again

"W-Well since you asked so nicely," she said stuttering a bit before shaking it off

"What are you going to wear and you will need an air breather from the supply room" she looks up for a bit and nods

"Its fine, my gear can do the under water thingy look what I can do" she said pointing to her neck as black metal looked like it cut through her skin but she didn't wince a bit. I look at her questioningly

"Anya can make me have gills" she said almost jumping up and down as her suit started to cover the top of her thighs and turned into a halter one piece with shorts and flat boots. She took off the clothes she had on over her gear and blushed when she noticed I was watching her.

"I-I'm gonna go put this in my room" she said before trying to cover her face

I nodded and blushed myself thinking about how she was probably thinking of how I was looking at her.

* * *

At the Cave

Jasmine POV:

Oh geez umm… Kaldur… Checking… Me… OUT! I literally scream in my head feeling myself blush even more as I walk towards my room throwing my clothes in my room cheesing widely. But when I turn around I see Megan and Artemis standing in front of me, Artemis crossing her arms and Megan smiling. "Where are you going dressed like that?" Artemis said intending to thoroughly interrogate me if I didn't answer.

"I'm going to Atlantis with Kaldur" I say blushing a bit remembering him looking at me, but I walk away before they can say anything. I knew Artemis was going to say something.

"Sorry, BLAH BLAH BLAH, I can't hear you!" I say putting my hands over my ears

"Have fun on your DATE" Artemis yells from behind me. Oh gosh, serious de ja vou

"Not a DATE Arty!" I say yelling back at her but blushing knowing I wish it was.

I walk back over to Kaldur and tell him I'm ready and we go through the teleporter to the magical place of Atlantis

When we are there it takes me a while to adjust to using gills, but when I do, I'm as aquatic as a fish and Kaldur smiles when he sees me spinning and laughing.

Aquaman then comes up to us and says hello to me before talking to Aqualad in some other language.

_Cannot Translate_

Well duh, I think there speaking Atlantian? Is that even a language?

_I don't know, I mean I only have Earth languages_

Atlantis is on Earth, I think before swimming to catch up with Kal and Aquaman who were swimming away

When Aqualad departs from Aquaman I swim next to him with a confused look on my face

"Was that Atlantian or…?" I say to him and he smiles a little

"Yes, it was. My king invited us to a dinner tonight, and we will be going with my friend, Tula."

I wince at him mentioning Tula

"Ooo la la Tula," I say nudging him faking a smile and he blushes a little

"Oh me gosh you're blushing" I say trying to get a better look at his cheeks but he covers his face with his hands.

"Don't hide, it's me! I'm only gonna tell every possible person you know!" I say laughing trying to move his hands and he lets go smiling

"I am not hiding, just obscuring your view" he says laughing a bit and then he stops when he notices me still holding his hands. We both blush and look away as we keep swimming. Kaldur stops to talk to a friend and I stay back a little thinking of why he brought me on this trip. I mean he could've said no and I would have understood if I knew he was going to see the girl he liked.

_But maybe he got happy at the thought of being with you_

Why are you lying to me? Ugh I know he doesn't like me you don't have to rub it in!

_I'm not rubbing it in I was honestly saying that_

But you know it's not true though…

Kaldur taps me on my shoulder to get my attention

"Hmm? Sorry, I was, uh thinking?" I say under my voice

"It is well, I would like you to meet my friends" He says as we swim up to a training, area? Yes area where I boy and a girl are fighting or sparring while another woman watches but stops when she sees Kaldur.

"Kaldur'ahm, oh so good to see you!" she says before he swims to her to give apologize for interrupting

"Kaldur!" another girl says

"It is well, I have another class. Will I see you at dinner?" Queen Mera asks

"Yes, your majesty" he says

"We shall talk then" she says before swimming off

_So that must be Tula?_

Ugh most likely

I swim to the pair standing next to each other, closely if I might add

"You look well Kaldur," she says

_Her voice bothers me…_

You're just saying that. I say laughing a little in my head and sticking my tongue out at her when she wasn't looking and then notice someone laughing, the boy.

"Did you see that?" I say giggling nervously wide eyed

"Yes, but I will not tell her" he says shaking his head still laughing

_Dang sorry I was a bad look out_

Ya think?

"Yes, surface life agrees with you" the boy adds saying to Kaldur

"You speak as if I have been gone for years, but it has only been..." Kaldur says

"2 Months" Tula and Garth say at the same time

_Either they really missed him, or something's up_

"That long… then I must make up for lost time. Tula, will you accompany me to dinner tonight at the palace?" he says looking at her

She looks at Garth and he looks at her

"Sorry Garth I wish I could invite you too" he says putting a hand on his shoulder

"I made that choice long ago" Garth says

"We… have another class. But I will see you tonight Tula says grabbing Garths wrist to swim away

But as they swim away, I hear Garth tell Tula something about telling 'him'

_Uh Oh_

What?

_Do you know what that means?_

No?

_I think they are… together_

Seriously? Naah no way… Those are Kaldurs best friends they wouldn't do that, especially since it's obvious he likes Tula

_You never know_

Kaldur then starts swimming and motions for me to follow

"So what was that about?" I say breaking the ice

"What?" he says

"Ya know you and Tula? Does she like you too?" I say trying to smile looking at him

"Well, I do not know. I was going to ask her out after dinner" he said his voice trailing off

_Aww sad face_

"Wait but wouldn't you need to stay in Atlantis to see her?" I say stopping

"Yes," he said stopping too turning to look at me

I'm happy that we were underwater when said that because I could tell my eyes were starting to tear up

"Oh" I say swimming again, past him but he catches up with me

_He's Atlantian; did you think he wasn't going to catch up you?_

Oh yeah, I forgot

"Are you alright with that?" he says from beside me

How do I respond to that…?

"_NO I'm not alright with that! I love you and I want to be with you forever and ever and ever and ever you jerk face!"_

If only…

I sigh and respond to him

"Of course Kaldur! I'm happy for you!" I say faking a cheese

"Oh" he says I was going to ask what was wrong but we had already arrived at the castle where the dinner is going to be held

"In here" Kaldur says, holding his hand out for me to go first

"Oh I'm gonna stay out here for a while before I go inside" I say looking down

"Are you sure?" he says trying to look me in the eye but I won't let him

"Yeah go" I say before walking, err, swimming off

I just swim around for a while before returning to the place where I last seen Kaldur and I walk inside and I hear the King and Queen announce that they are having a baby. Everybody says congratulations and I do too. I sit next to Prince Orm and he doesn't mind at all since there is no space on the other side by Kaldur and Tula. Then the King and Queen start making out and it gets awkward on our side, but when I look at Kaldur he is looking at Tula who doesn't notice he is looking at her

Ugh I know what he's thinking

_I know right_

Superman comes on some sort of walkie talkie thing on his belt and a tells Aquaman that he is needed,

"It seems I must take my leave," he says to Queen Mera

"Swim with me." He says to Aqualad and when they are gone I don't know what to do.

So I just thank Queen Mera for the meal, even though I didn't have any, and leave the castle to swim off and I find a good spot to think. I find a spot near some shrubs and sit in a tree like thing

Okay so let's review:

1. I have a crush on Aqualad

_Clearly apparent_

2. Aqualad has a crush on Tula

_Yuup_

3. Tula is with Garth?

_It seems like it_

4. Garth is Aqualads best friend and he knows Kal likes Tula

_Yeah…How could he not_

Oh man, this adds up to heartbreak… On a huge scale. I mean as much as it pains me to say, Kaldur is in love with her

I hold my head in my hands as I hear two people talking. My ears perk up and I move some of the branches out of the way to see who it is

It's Tula and Kaldur, I think she's gonna tell him. I can't watch

"-Garth and I, we are together" I hear Tula say Oh No I look at Kaldur and he turns his face from Tula with his eyes closed, just then bombs went off all over the place and it shook me out of the tree, how is that possible? But I landed on the floor and I caught the attention of Kaldur, who rushes to me to check if I was okay, then grabs my wrist and pulls me toward the place of most of the explosions and starts to beat the crap out of these bad guys and I move out of his way and let him blow some steam off, I can only imagine how he feels right now.

I fight some guards in the distance with my twin blades that formed in my hands and I see Tula get shocked by one of the guns and Kal run to her. I stay fighting because I really want to say some things to the couple, if one of them is hurt or not.

Before I knew it Kal was beside me again and he started swimming to an entrance to a building and I followed, but when we got inside I stopped him

"Are you okay?" I say putting my hand on his shoulder

"I am fine" he says looking down

"Kaldur, its okay if you're not" I say trying to look him in the eye

"Jasmine, I do not think this is the appropriate place or time to speak of this. Maybe later, but at the moment we have a bigger problem in our hands." He said

I nodded in agreement and began to swim off with him deeper in the building, when Garth appeared behind Kaldur.

"You should be with Tula" Aqualad said pretty much glaring a little at him

"The Queen watches over Tula, and sent me after you" Garth said

We started to swim again and Kaldur nodded to me, I nodded back and he swam to another place just as Garth asked if there was a plan.

I just stay silent as two guards approach Garth and I. Kaldur attacks them with two moments and looks to Garth

"I too have my studies"

_Hot… He... Is… Can't… Continue… Soo… Good Looking… Ugh I'm just gonna… Go crawl in a whole now… And think about our life…_

I start laughing in my head as I notice Kal and Garth putting on the gear

* * *

Atlantis

Kaldur POV:

Garth and I entered the studying facility and Black Manta knew instantly who I was

"Kal watch out!" Dark Raven yelled at me as I turned around just in time to block the shot with my water barrers and she grabbed his leg with a whip pulling him down, giving me time to remove my mask and attack him. But not before he hit her rather hard in her torso and I seen a large dent in her gear where he hit and she was clutching her stomach kneeling down.

"Such a waist, you really have no ambition beyond serving Aquaman? Aren't schools of others willing to die for their king! This fool for example!" Black Manta says looking towards Garth, who was struggling with his helmet, and he shot at him

"That was a bit personal don't ya think?" Jasmine said to Black Manta holding twin blades now and going to attack him while I pulled Garth aside "Garth, get your head in the game!" I said to him and swim off to peruse Black Manta _

* * *

Atlantis

Jasmine POV:

I watched Kaldur fight Black Manta and it was weird, it was like Manta knew all of his moves and just used them against him.

"Dark Raven, the cord!" he said yelling towards me as Anya made a ninja star for me and I threw it at the cord and it ripped. He tried to get away but Aqualad grabbed him with his water barrers and electrocuted him. He broke free

"If I can't have it, no one can!" Black Manta yelled blowing up the frozen animal. Garth made an ice shield to protect all of us and when it broke away, Black Manta and his thugs were gone

* * *

-Later-

* * *

"Our city was heavily damaged, and many atlantians were injured, but it could have been far worse," Aquaman said putting his hand on Queen Meras stomach "I am thankful to you all" he said as Kaldur, Garth, Tula, Prince Orm and I stand in front of the pair

"This contains all that survived, it is already regenerating. The creature requires further research. With the dome compromised and the science center in ruins, we cannot safely secure or study it here in Atlantis." Prince Orm says looking at Kaldur "Perhaps the surface world can do better" he says looking back to Aquaman

"I'm sure they will be eager to try" King Orin says before continuing "Kaldur,"

"Call me Aqualad, my king" Kaldur says and Aquaman smiles a bit

Tula, Garth, Kaldur and I swim to the teleporter as

"Kaldur, I, we, that is…" Tula started but Kaldur stopped her

"I wish you both nothing but the best" Kal says putting his hand on their shoulders. Tula gives him a hug and we walk into the teleporter, I leave first so I have no idea if he said something but as soon as Aqualad came through the teleporter he walked over to Bats.

"Made your decision" Batman said

"The decision is made; I am here, one hundred percent" Kaldur said before turning around and walking to me. He stood in front of me before giving me a full hug and I was shocked for a moment but then I understood and hugged him back. He needed some comfort after this whole fiasco

"I'm soo sorry Kaldur," I say rubbing his back lightly "You're a good person, and I know you will find someone better" I say pulling from the hug to look into his eyes

"I believe I have. I am glad to have such a good friend like you by my side, thank you" he said

_I don't get it. Is he flirting with you or friend zoning you?_

I don't know, but if I can stay in his arms, I don't care

* * *

I'm sorry for any mistakes I stayed up to finish this and I finished at 5:30 O.o

But umm see that pretty review button?

It's calling you again

"_Click me! Click me!_"

Lol but for any Roy/Jasmine fans (if there are any o.O) you will like the next chapter


	7. Memories

Sefaltreal: Ikr!

Poptart101: Umm I don't know what fluffness is lol but thanks?

Okay so I'm gonna do this new thing because I'm noticing that it's confusing to tell between Dark Ravens actions and when she is talking to Anya, so when it has the dash(-) in front of it, it's a action

Enjoys!

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Made your decision" Batman said_

"_The decision is made; I am here, one hundred percent" Kaldur said before turning around and walking to me. He stood in front of me before giving me a full hug and I was shocked for a moment but then I understood and hugged him back. He needed some comfort after this whole fiasco_

"_I'm soo sorry Kaldur," I say rubbing his back lightly "You're a good person, and I know you will find someone better" I say pulling from the hug to look into his eyes_

"_I believe I have. I am glad to have such a good friend like you by my side, thank you" he said_

_I don't get it. Is he flirting with you or friend zoning you?_

_I don't know, but if I can stay in his arms, I don't care _

* * *

(Authors Note- I know that the next mission is jus the team, but I added Roy :3)

At the Cave

Jasmine POV:

Batman interrupted us by saying we were just in time for a de-briefing on the next mission, then the teleporter announces Roy's arrival and I just stand there

_Recognized: Red Arrow B06_

"What's everybody up to" he says standing next to me, casually putting his arm on my shoulder leaning on me as I stepped away from Kaldur

"A mission" Kaldur says

"Are you going with them" Batman said still looking as the monitor screen

"I think the junior justice league can handle themselves" Roy said starting to walk off

"Chicken" I saidunder my breathe

"What was that?" Roy said looking at me; thankfully Wally catches on and makes low chicken noises

"Fine I'll go!" he says leaning on me again. I would push him off but what was the point?

* * *

-Later-

* * *

"What the- What am I wearing! Where am I? Who are you?!" I said looking at the red headed boy next to me

_Chill that's Red Arrow, ya know? Roy! Does gorgeous and ripped ring a bell?_

No it doesn't and Shh please

-I nudged the boy lying in front of me with my foot and he grunted.

"At least he's not dead" I said under my breathe and he gets up and points an arrow at me with his bow

"He isn't dead. Who are you" he said as he was glaring at me and it stung a bit

"Umm who are you?"

_ROY YOU DUMMY_

Oh hush you

"I asked first" he said now holding his arrow in a deadly position towards me

"Fine, my names Jasmine. And I'm guessing your name's Roy huh?" I said as a shocked look appeared on his face

"How did you know that" he said putting his arrow down for a second

"I had a hunch, now umm where are we? And did you kidnap me or something 'cause I'm just a normal teenager out here in the… desert?" I mention to him looking around

"1. I have no idea where we are. 2. I did NOT kidnap you! 3. You don't look so normal to me"

-He points to the, scales? Or something covering my skin and I shrug and put my hand through my hair and scream when I notice it's red

"What the heck! My hair's red!"

_Yeah, why don't you remember anything?_

What am I supposed to remember?

"Well duh Captain Obvious," Roy says rolling his eyes under his mask I was gonna say something back to him, but he started before I could "Come on, we have to find people" he says grabbing my hand to help me up

_You don't remember the team?_

"So do you remember anything? Because I can't and this voice in my head is trying to fill me in and I really don't know whether to believe it or not…" I notice him looking at me like I'm crazy "You think I'm crazy?"

"Oh Naah I've seen worse" he says laughing a little. I push him playfully laughing

"Haha oh come on, I'm not that bad"

"If you think so…" he says smirking a bit

"Whatever, we're all a little crazy inside. Including you Mr." I say poking him when I said Mr.

"Naah I think I'm the only sane one" Roy says to me as we start walking

"Oh really? So your not the least bit crazy?" I say looking at him

"Nop- Get Down!" He said as we arrived to a spot where some kids were fighting guards

"Roy, I think its okay. They look like good guys" I say but he grabs my hand and pulls me down before I can get up

"Let me go first, I don't want you to get hurt" he said looking at me in my eyes and running to the action

"Says the guy who almost shot me with his arrow!" I say yelling after him and slouching behind a rock waiting for him as he I heard noises of fighting behind me. I peeked from behind the rock and notice Roy talking to Robin, kid flash, and some other girl in green. Roy noticed me and motioned me to go over there with him, so I got up and whipped the dust off of myself and walked over to him

"Who are you?" Robin said looking at me closely

"Umm Jasmine, I have no idea how I got here. I woke up with him" I said pointing slightly to Roy

-Robin looked at Roy smirking and Wally giggled a little

"You shouldn't say things like that around them" Roy said face palming

"Oh! I didn't mean it like that!" I say but they start laughing and I face palmed too. Robin stopped laughing and started talking

"So we're on a team?" he said as a green girl appeared out of nowhere

- I stepped back trying to get away from her but Roy put his arm around me and started rubbing my arm slowly, reassuring me that it's okay. I leaned into him more and he did the same as the green girl started talking again

"You, me, KF, Artemis, Dark Raven and Superboy" she said

"Dark Raven?" Roy said looking down at me, but I just shrugged

Robin held up a piece if a torn shirt with a S on it

"This must be his" Robin said

"Yes! Did you see him?" she said holding the shirt like it was the holy grail

"I think we did" the blonde girl said looking at Kid Flash

"Some teammate, he attacked us!"

"He didn't know who we are, I don't know who we are!" she said

"All I remember is Batman ordering radio silence. We must work for him" Robin said

"How do you know we don't work for my mentor" Kid Flash said as he touched his emblem and his costume changed colors. Everyone did the same, but since Roy and I don't have emblems or anything we just stood there watching everyone touch themselves

"Umm…" I said as Roy and I started laughing, the girl in green noticed us and stopped

"We look ridiculous!" she said

"Quit touching yourself!" She said to Kid Flash since he was still playing with his costume

"We need our memories back!" she said as Kid Flash stopped

-I noticed the green girl put her hands to her head and her eyes glowed white

_Oh damn…_

-Next thing I know we are all in a weird room with pictures and things playing back

"I brought you into my mind to share what I've recovered so far. But I need your help, together our broken memories can form a whole, if you open your minds to mine" the green girl said, she was looking down and she had her hood on. She was actually creeping me out. Roy held me closer to him when he noticed I was shaking and he kissed me on my fore head

"Its okay" he whispered to me before he turned to the rest of the group

-I smiled and said thanks before tuning in back to the groups conversation

"Hey, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" Robin said without getting a response

-the girl in green looked kind of uncertain of letting the green girl go in our heads and give us our memories back, but KF went to her side and held her hand

"Last six months only, And only what you need!" she said before the green girl nodded and hands came from her head and latched onto ours

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Batman: "The watchtower detected an immense power surge in the bialyin desert. Spectral analysis revealed elements non- terrestrial in origin. Find out what happened at that sight, what landed there. Bialyia is a road state, ruled by Queen Bee, and not a member of the leagues UN charter. All communications are subject to intersection, maintain radio silence at all times. You'll land in Qurak on Bialyias border 2 clicks from the hotspot"_

* * *

"_All clear" Robin said _

* * *

"_The Bialyins control the site" Artemis said_

* * *

"_Set up here" a voice said_

* * *

"_We'll be up and running in no time" Robin said_

"_Jackpot! The sites lousy with Zeta beam radiation!" Wally said_

"_Detection non- terrestrial trace under the tent" Robin said_

"_I'll check it out in camouflage mode" Miss Martian said_

"_Good idea, Go!" another voice said_

* * *

"_Be careful" Conner said_

"_And maintain telepathic contact" Kaldur said_

"_I will Aqualad" Megan said_

* * *

We all noticed the same thing at the same time

"Aqualad!" we said

"Where is he?" I said

"What happened next?" Robin said thinking of my next question

"I don't know, that's the last thing I, we remember" Megan said

-Artemis and Wally noticed they were holding hands and put there hands by there sides, while I let go of Roy and leaned on a sand hill, covering my face

"We landed 24 hours ago, if Kaldurs been wondering the desert for that long, well, that's not good for a guy with gills" Wally says

"Well can you find him?!" I say to Dick holding myself hoping he was okay

"Now that I know to look for him" He said before pressing something on his glove and a map showed up

"He's close! He's not moving…" he said looking at me

"Well come on!" I said we walked for a while before finding Kaldur and I ran to him to hold him from off the ground. He started to speak in Atlantian and I recognized cause Anya helped me learn the language and understand it

This is what he said:

Tula, LIHS-soh-meh… ah-gah-PAH-oh seh…

_Tula, please… I love you…_

Tula… dih-NA-meh-tha EH-tih ehn Atlantis sim-bih-OH-se…

_Tula… we can still be together in Atlantis…_

-A tear made its way down my face as I realized what he was saying, he didn't have the memory of Tula telling him she was with Garth. And now he was thinking of her and of being with her. He really loves this girl. I sigh and I turn to Megan who was sitting next to me

"I-I can't restore his memories in this condition" she said looking at him

"He needs immediate re-hydration, call the bioship!" Robin said to her

"I-It's out of range, but you can get him there fast?" she said looking towards Wally

"He's too heavy, and I'm too low on fuel. Right now, I couldn't even carry her" he says pointing at Artemis who pushes him slightly

"Why not just levitate him back?" Artemis says

"I can't I have to find Superboy, six months ago he didn't exist, he has no memories. Just animal impulse, I'm the only one who can help him" she said looking down knowing I was glaring at her

"Superboy's indestructible, just ask those tanks. It's Aqualad who needs your help, like now!" Wally said

"NO! Superboy's in pain!" she said flying away

"Miss Martian! What. The. HELL!" I yelled and I could feel the venom in my words and I hoped they hurt her for leaving us like this. Roy kneeled beside me and rubbed my back. I wiped my face and looked to Dick, who had just finished yelling something to Miss Martian but I couldn't tell what

"How far away is the bioship?"

"About half a mile" he said looking on his map "Get Down!" he said "Some guards are coming"

"I'll be right back" I said about to head to the truck where the guards are, but Roy grabbed my hand

"Maybe we should go with you," he said getting up

"No. Stay here." I said before letting my gear stretch over my body. My gear wasn't as heavy duty as it is now because it was hot earlier, and I didn't want to have a heat stroke in the middle of nowhere. I looked down before letting go of Roys hand and running to the truck and attacking the men

* * *

Bialyian Desert

Roy POV:

When Jasmine let go of my hand, I didn't take it personal because I knew she wanted to blow off some steam, and that she didn't want to end up being rude to one of us by accident

She ran over to the Bialyins and they surrounded her. I was going to go help her but Robin grabbed my arm and I looked at him

"Wait" he said to me pointing to Dark Raven and I noticed that 3 of the 6 men were down. Wow. She did some flips, kicking some guys in their face in the process, and made a whip appear in her hands and used it to grab on to one of the men's feet and knocked him on his back. While he was down he tried to trip her but she grabbed his leg and twisted it and turned around to punch whoever was behind her, which was sure to be a KO. There was only one man left and he started running away as she got in the truck and drove it to us. When I noticed what the group was talking about, Artemis and Wally were discussing something about ninjas and boyfriends and Robin telling them to get a room after fighting.

"Get in." Jasmine said and Wally and I lifted Kaldur onto the truck and helped Artemis in. Robin was already in the front and tried to lighten the mood

"Remind me to never get you pissed, Jasmine" he said playfully and she cracked a smile as she started driving like a drag racer to where the bioship was supposed to be. When we got to the entrance of the bioship she, with some help from Robin, lifted Kaldur inside and we put him on an IV.

She sat beside him with her head in her hands

"You Okay?" I said taking a seat next to her

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said looking at Kaldur

Does she like him? Naah no way… Maybe?

Just then Miss Martians voice appeared in ours heads

"_Hey guys, I've got Superboy and we're on our way"_

When she said that Aqualad jumped up

"Who are you and how did you get inside of my head?" he said as Jasmine pushed him down gently and Artemis put a cloth on his forehead

"_Hello Megan! Aqualads memories, I knew I forgot something!"_

"_Aww man me too, I didn't get a souvenir from the mission!" _Wally said

"Don't worry got the souvenir thing covered" Miss Martian said

* * *

In the Bioship

Jasmine POV:

-Miss Martian came on the ship smiling with Superboy at her side. Oddly as mad as I am at her, and I am furious at her, I could understand why she went after Superboy first. I mean if Superboy was dying and Kaldur was in pain I probably would have went after Kaldur since I like him, just like she likes Conner. But I would never be put in that situation, it's _Superboy_.

I sighed and turned to Kaldur who had gotten up a little

"There, there" I whispered to him putting the cloth in some water then back on his head

-Megan came over and restored his memories and set up a telepathic link for just Artemis, me, and herself.

"_Everybody online?"_

"_Yeah" _Artemis said

"_Mhm" _I mumbled

"_OMG guys guess what just happened? Conner and I almost kissed and he helped me fight this Simon guy and we-"_

"_Megan, to tell you the truth I don't really care right now"_

"_Why, what's up with her?"_ Megan said. I clenched my fists and Roy and Kal noticed and looked at me with wide eyes, but I hadn't noticed them

"_You wanna know what's up with me? I'm freaking pissed at you for not saving Kaldur!"_

"_Conner needed my help more!" _ I clenched my fists harder and got up and started walking to Megan but Artemis stopped me

"Um is everything okay?" The boys in the bioship were looking at us like we were crazy

"_Conner did NOT need your help more! Kaldur was dying! Conner is a freaking boy of steel he could've handled himself!" _I was yelling at her and moving my hands in all directions as Megan turned around to face me

"No he couldn't have! He was just running on animal impulse, how would I have known if he was safe or not!" Miss Martian said out loud getting teary

"Don't get emotional Megan cause you knew exactly what you were doing! You heard us calling after you but you did nothing! He could have_** died**_!" I said letting all of my rage out on her. I wasn't even paying attention to the boys anymore I didn't care

"But he didn't! Someone else needed my help like I said! I don't want to talk about this anymore!" she said wiping her face and turning around but I caught her chair before she could

"Since when did someone getting hurt matter more to you than someone dying?" I said as I let go of her chair and walked off to sit next to Artemis.

"_Just cause it's Superboy?" _I said as tears started pouring down my face as my gear went away besides a shirt and some shorts. Artemis put her arm around me and we leaned on each other as Megan and I both silently cried

"_Superboy is freaking indestructible, he would have lasted if you helped Kal first" _I said wiping my face again

"_Yeah, I agree with Jasmine. You should have stayed for Kaldur."_

-Megan got up gave the wheel to Wally and pointed to Kaldur

"He is fine! Stop ganging up on me because of a choice I made, everything turned out fine! He isn't dead, he isn't in a coma or in critical condition! So lay off Jasmine!" she said yelling. I just stared at her in shock. I was her best friend and she had never yelled at me or Wendy…

"I'm sor-" she started but I didn't let her finish

"Whatever Miss Martian, Go on over there with your little boyfriend and leave me alone" I said as Anya made my shirt into a hoodie and I looked down as she walked away

* * *

You guys like it? Yes, No, Maybe?

Did I do Miss Martians character wrong? It's kind of hard to do hers, she so… bubbly and emotional

Not realy much of Anya sorry :(


	8. Recovery

Sorry this one is super late! Dx I've just been busy with school and extra classes ugh *sigh* I hope this make up for it though!

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Superboy is freaking indestructible, he would have lasted if you helped Kal first" I said wiping my face again _

"_Yeah, I agree with Jasmine. You should have stayed for Kaldur."_

_-Megan got up gave the wheel to Wally and pointed to Kaldur_

"_He is fine! Stop ganging up on me because of a choice I made, everything turned out fine! He isn't dead, he isn't in a coma or in critical condition! So lay off Jasmine!" she said yelling. I just stared at her in shock. I was her best friend and she had never yelled at me or Wendy…_

"_I'm sor-" she started but I didn't let her finish_

"_Whatever Miss Martian, Go on over there with your little boyfriend and leave me alone" I said as Anya made my shirt into a hoodie and I looked down as she walked away_

* * *

At the Cave

Jasmine POV:

-As soon as the bioship landed I went straight to my room, slammed my door and lay on my bed crying. So many people think Megan is such a sweetheart but just a second ago proved she's not what she is cut out to be.

_She was just doing what she saw fit_

Well what she 'saw fit' nearly killed Kaldur; I can't believe your taking her side!

_I'm not I'm just-_

Whatever

-I heard a soft knock on my door and quickly wiped my face of my tears

"Who is it?" I said my voice cracking and unrecognizable from crying

"It is Kaldur, I wish to speak to you please" he said through the door as I opened it. I wiped my face again and looked at him

"Are you alright?" he said putting a hand on my shoulder

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine Kal don't worry about it" I say a little sarcastically.

"Jasmine, I believe I should worry. Watching and hearing you cry is not something I should not worry about." He says looking in my eyes

-I sigh and open the door wider and gesture him to come in. He takes a seat on one of my chairs and I sit at the edge of my bed

"So you wanna know what happened?" I say looking down and he nods

"Well okay… We found you in a part of the desert and M'Gann said that she couldn't restore your memories in the condition you were in, so we were all telling her other things to do; like bring the bioship to us or levitate you there. But she ignored them and said she couldn't so we all agreed to find the bioship and take you to it, but M'Gann up and left when she knew Conner was in pain." I say

"I do not see the problem" he says

"Kaldur, you could've died, and she knew that, but she still chose to go attend to the boy of steel"

"But I am well now, I did not die. And even though I was in critical condition, M'Gann did what she saw fit. You cannot blame her for her what she thinks is right and is wrong" he says looking at me but I still keep my head down

"You're not getting it… You could have been gone… Out of our lives forever all because of her… Do you know how much you mean to us? _To me_?" I say as a tear makes its way down my face.

-He moves to sit next to me and puts his arm around me rubbing my arm slightly and wiping the tear from my face.

"Jasmine you need not worry about me, I will never leave your side, or the teams, Okay? But you cannot keep your mind on the past and what could have happened," he tries to catch my eyes "You must forgive her for her mistake, and forget the incident. Or as my mother would say, forgive and forget. I am sure she is really sorry and did not mean to upset you. Both of you should at least try to communicate and mend the broken parts of your relationship"

-I moves closer to him and give him a hug

"Thanks, but I think I'll do that communicating thing another time, kay?" I say looking up to him

"Doing it now would be most appreciated, Jasmine" he says

"I'm getting a feeling that that wasn't a request?" I say cocking my head at him

"It was not," he says smiling before helping my up and walking with me to the kitchen where we found a distraught M'Gann with a confused Conner. I just stand there for a second as I glare at Megan and she just stares at me looking sad. Kaldur gives me an encouraging push towards Megan and I take a seat in front of her.

"Uh, Conner can I talk to M'Gann for a bit" I say to Conner and he nods and stands by Kaldur

"Meg, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier on the bioship… Even though I had good reason" I said and the last part I say under my breathe and roll my eyes until Kaldur clears his throat, telling me that's the wrong way to say that.

"I'm truly sorry though Megan…" I say waiting for her response

"I'm sorry too, I should have seen it from your point of view, seeing as you like Kal and everything" she said under her breathe so he couldn't hear her

"What?" Kal said

"Nothing!" I say quickly and then turn back to Megan "Truce?" I say holding out my hand but M'Gann just envelopes me in a huge hug and the two boys make their way back to us

"That's great, so you guys aren't angry at each other anymore?" Conner says standing next to Megan

"Nope," Megan and I say at the same time

"So what did you say M'Gann? I heard you say my name?" Kal says looking at Megan and she just shrugs

"She said Jasmine likes you" Conner said cheesing

"Conner!" I say face-palming

"Jasmine!" Conner says laughing a bit

-Kaldur just turns to me and looks me in the eyes

"Is that true?"

"Well, uh… Y-You see…" I say stuttering until Megan tells him

"Yes! She has a huge crush on you!" she says excitingly

"Ugh bye Megs!" I say smiling and motioning her and Conner to leave

-I wait until she leaves to turn back to Kaldur who is looking at me questioningly

"Well… You see, what had happen-" I don't get to finish because Kaldur kisses me and my stomach does back flip while butterflies fly through it. He stops and then looks at me

"I too, have a liking towards you" he says blushing brightly as I am

"So Jasmine, would you like to accompany me to a cup of coffee tomorrow?" he says looking down awkwardly

"Like on a date?" I look up at him, still in his embrace

* * *

At the Cave

Kaldur POV:

I think I have just done the most daring thing in my life, going and kissing Jasmine like that. Though she does seem to like me

"Yes, but if you would like to go just as friends I mean I do not mind. Though I hope you would like it to be a date because I would and umm… I think I will stop now…"

I feel like such an idiot for stalking uncontrollably, usually I can keep my composer. But she just looks at me and smiles

"I would love to go on a date with you!" she says holding one of my hands, and I cannot seem to stop smiling

"How does 9:30 sound?" I say trying to not do a happy dance

"Perfect!" she says blushing and gives me a kiss on my cheek before grabbing an ice cream out of the freezer and heading to her room, but she stops and turns to me

"Wanna watch some movies?" she says

"Sure" I say and we head to the entertainment room and plop on the couch; next to each other and my arm over her shoulder

We started scrolling On Demand for any new movies but we couldn't find any we look through the DVDs

"Hey Kal wanna watch The Lion King, Pocahontas, or Mulan?" she says looking through the DVDs

"What are those?" she stops what she is doing and looks at me when I say that

"Disney classics! You're telling me you've never seen any of these?" she said in disbelief

* * *

At the Cave

Jasmine POV:

"No I have not, is that a bad thing?" he says smiling a bit

"Yes! That's a real bad thing you need to watch all these Disney movies! Even if we have to watch them all tonight" I say before Kid Flash comes in the room and sits on the couch followed by the rest of the team

"Uhh hi guys?" I say putting down the movies for a second

-I get a chorus of hellos as Artemis and Wally sit on the floor, M'Gann and Conner sit on another couch and Dick and some other girl sit on the other couch. Robin notices me staring and introduces her

"This is Zatanna, her dad's letting her stay with us the night, to uh train or whatever" he says

"Yeah well my dad didn't exactly say we couldn't have fun, so here I am. Turbed at that." She said

"Very turbed, might I add" Dick adds smiling

"Well umm okay so this is movie night now?" I say laughing at little and turning back to Kaldur

"Yepp" Megan says before finishing "Come on girls, gotta get in our PJ's! Oh and you guys should get in your PJ's too" she says before we all exit the room and go change.

-Megs comes with me to my room since she doesn't have to get clothes, and she insists on helping me get some PJ's

"Meg, I'm wearing this and this" I say pointing to a hoodie with a raven bird on it and some shorts

"Haha that's A-Okay in my book!" she says as we change

-she changes into a t-shirt with an x on it, and some blue shorts. We go into my bathroom to make sure our hair is okay and we go in the hallway to see Zatanna and Artemis. Zatanna has on a long sleeve light blue t-shirt and some sweat pants. Arty has on a green tank top and pajama pants with arrows on them. We all head to the kitchen to make some popcorn and get junk food because M'Gann insists that this be a normal earth movie night

-Everyone starts to bring the food to the T.V. room and when everything is done, I put my ice cream back in the freezer and walk in the room seeing everyone in their spot waiting for me to put on a movie

"Okay we're gonna watch Lion King, Kal has never seen a Disney movie before so we're gonna watch this first. The first person to the DVD player after the movie gets to choose the next one." I put in the DVD and sit next to Kaldur as he puts his arm around me, I can tell the rest of the team, and Zatanna are looking at us, so I just stuff some popcorn in my mouth and cuddle close to him

-As soon as the movie is over Wally gets to pick the next movie (since he is a speedster) and he chooses 30 Minutes or Less

"Oh god Wally why?" Artemis says

"This movie is funny, babe. You'll like it" he says before taking his seat back next to Artemis

-Kaldur turns and whispers to me

"I am really enjoying our time together"

"Me too, and I'm looking forward to our date tomorrow" I forgot a certain super hearing boy was in the room and he nearly chokes on his soda when he heard me say 'date'

"Date?" he says looking at us and I blush and look at him

"W-What?"

_Damn that stutter, just damn it…_

You're so stupid Anya. I say playfully in my head laughing

"You guys are dating?"

-I look up to Kaldur and he looks back at me. Are we supposed to tell them?

"Oh hey look the movies starting!" Megan said and everyone turns their attention to the tv

-I mouth the words thank you to Megan and she mouths your welcome back

"I do not understand why they have the need to curse so much?" Kaldur says

"It's funny that's why! I mean I don't think they curse that much in real life though" Wally says

* * *

After a few funny movies

* * *

"Who wants to watch the woman in black?" Wally says and all the boys raise their hands and all the girls, besides Artemis, say Nooooo

"Aww come on girls, scaredy cats" Wally says sticking his tongue out

"We are not scaredy cats! Right girls?" I say lifting my fist in the air trying to show power. But instead I get a chorus of low mumbled yeah's or mhm's

"Ugh guys," I say shaking my head and putting my fist at my side

"Well some of us may be scaredy cats but that doesn't mean we can't beat you up for saying that" I say standing up and Artemis gets up too

"Yeah!" she says "Put in the movie! Or are you too scared?" Artemis says putting an emphasis on the word scared

"N-No!" Wally says back putting the movie in and skipping through the previews. I take my place back next to Kaldur and he naturally puts his arm around me as I move a little closer to him.

"Do you watch scary movies?" I say to him

"Yes, but they are not scary to me, at least the ones I've seen"

"Oh, okay well this one is scary. I've seen some previews and it's creepy" I say to him before turning my attention back to the screen

-When the first scary parts comes on Kaldur is drinking some water and I jump, causing him to spill it on his chest

"Oh my god sorry Kaldur!" I say getting some napkins and wiping his shirt, but he just looks at me and smiles

"Ugh, stupid, stupid, stupid" I say under my breathe and Conner laughs

"Curse your super hearing" I say louder and everyone laughs

"Team, report to the mission room for a de-briefing" we hear Batman say over the intercom

-We all look at each other confused and start walking, but I go to Kaldurs room to tell him. I knock on the door and he opens it shirtless

"Oh umm we have a d-de-briefing for a-a mission" I say trying not to look at his chest

"Okay" he says grabbing a shirt and putting it on. We walk to the mission room and I see Catwoman, Harley Quinn, and Poison Ivy up on the screen

Oh god no, please don't tell me we have to fight them, _please_

"Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn. They have been spotted at amusement mile in gotham. I have a mission myself to do so I am sending in you 7 to infiltrate and send me intel. Do NOT take on your opponents. Jasmine I understand if you don't want to go with the team on the mission."

-I can't get my eyes off the picture of them, I know them they are family. I sigh and look at Batman

"I wanna go" I say

"Okay, Zatanna I have informed your father of the mission and he said he is on his way to pick you up"

-she nods we all wait for further details but I just zone out

How in the world am I supposed to do this

_You just gotta be strong hun, you can do this_

I don't think I can

* * *

It's sucky yes I know I apologize guys Dx

Review please!


	9. Reunions

OMG sorry I haven't updated in like… FOREVER

But I have a legit reason my laptop broke and I couldn't get it fixed so I'm borrowing my friends ^_^

Enjoy! (If I still have fans L)

Me: Gosh your pretty

Kaldur: o.O

Me: What? *Clears throat* Umm yeah I don't own anyone besides anya and jasmine *stares at Kaldur*

Jasmine: *Glares*

Kaldur: Enjoy!

* * *

_"Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn. They have been spotted at amusement mile in Gotham. I have a mission myself to do so I am sending in you 7 to infiltrate and send me Intel. Do NOT take on your opponents. Jasmine I understand if you don't want to go with the team on the mission."_

_-I can't get my eyes off the picture of them, I know them they are family. I sigh and look at Batman_

_"I wanna go" I say_

_"Okay, Zatanna I have informed your father of the mission and he said he is on his way to pick you up"_

_-she nods we all wait for further details but I just zone out_

_How in the world am I supposed to do this_

_You just gotta be strong Hun, you can do this_

_I don't think I can_

* * *

Cave:

Jasmine POV

Well sometimes I think I'm in over my head, do you think I am?_Naah, you were gonna have to face them some day_

True

-I let Anya gear me up and then I try to go straight to the bioship, but Artemis stops me.

"Hey, you're not the only one with bad blood" she says he hand on my shoulder

"What do you mean?" I ask

I thought she was related to Green Arrow or something?

_I don't know, I can't find any files on her_

"Well let's just say I'm not exactly related to Green Arrow" she sends me a sympathetic smile when she says that before continuing

"It'll be okay though, we got your back" Artemis pats my back before going into the bioship and I follow while everyone else catches up

"Hey, where's Kal?" I say when everyone is on the ship noticing the seat next to me is empty

"I think he went somewhere, don't know where though" Conner says and I just sigh

"Thanks" I say under my breathe taking out my phone to text him

Shouldn't he be helping me or something? I have no idea how this relationship thing works, but I don't think _abandonment _is part of it

_Whoa, you mad bro? _

No, it's just… I don't know

_I'm just messing with you, he should be here that douche_

Hey! Name calling is not the way to go! He probably has a family issue or maybe Aquaman needed him for something

_Yeah, okay. Suree_

-Before I know it we are already in Gotham and I can see the giant rollercoasters from the Amusement Mile up ahead. I haven't been here in forever. So many memories, I stop and check my messages on my phone:

_1 message from Kal:_

_Hey sorry I can't come something came up good luck 3_

-I almost slam my phone closed. What could have possibly came up?

"We're here" Megan said and I close my eyes and brace myself for what's about to happen

* * *

Cave

Kaldur POV:

I close my phone and respond to my comm. link beeping

"Aqualad" I say

"Red Arrow. I need access to the Justice Leagues data base and the exact height of the League of Shadows assassin known as Chesire"

"Checking… Chesire is 1.6 meters, umm she is 5 foot 6 and exceptionally dangerous. Do you require back up?" I say to Roy through the comm. link

"Please the last thing I need is junior justice league"

"Just our computer."

I smile and decide to start to gear up knowing Roy will be needing my assistance

"Good luck, my friend. Aqualad out."

"Wait, Kaldur" Roy says before while I start changing

"Yes?"

"I heard you are dating Dark Raven" he says and I stop in my tracks

"Yes, she and I are together. Why?"

"No reason, Red Arrow out."

That was unusual

* * *

Amusement Mile

Miss Martian POV:

"Miss Martian" Robin said to me and he nods his head at me

"_Link established" _I say

"_Okay, since Kaldur is… preoccupied, I'm In charge. Miss Martian and Superboy will go to the north, Dark Raven and I the east, Kid Flash and Artemis the south. All three women are supposed to be in the west. When the coast is clear, we will meet up and observe the west side. Remember objective is to get Intel to Bats, __**DON'T GET CAUGHT**__."_

"_Well thanks for the confidence Robin" _Jasmine says

"_No prob DR, okay guys lets go!"_

We split in our assigned groups and set off to survey the land

"_So where's Kaldur?" _Wally thought

"_Well he told me that something came up" _Jasmine said

"_Something like what?"_ he said

"_I have no idea" _she said and continued _"I guess we'll find out later"_

* * *

Cave

Kaldur POV:

As soon as I grab my water bearers my comm. Link beeps again as expected

"It's me. I may, possibly be in over my head"

* * *

Amusement Mile

Kid Flash POV:

"_Whoa, Robs I see Harley Quinn!"_ I say motioning for Artemis to stay down

"_Yeah she's definitely not in the west if you ask me" _Arty says fixing her bow

"_Get out of there and keep your eyes on her" _Robin orders

"_Yeah okay- Wait where'd she go?!" _Arty thinks and I jump when I hear Harley's voice next to me

"Look's like we got some intrudahs! Oooooooh tha gurls are gunna flip when I tell 'em!"

"Crap" Artemis and I say at the same time

Harley starts to lunge at us when I grab Artemis and wrap her legs around my waist so that she can still shoot arrows at Harley Quinn. When I notice the position she's in I smile and she hits my head when I started to think not so innocent thoughts. But hey what else are you gonna expect from me?

"Focus Wally!" she says

"Sorry babe, got a little distracted" I respond smiling but my smile quickly fades when I see 3 dozen or so clowns closing in on us. I try to charge through them but one trips me and we're sent flying into the woods

"Find 'em! _**Now!"**_ Harley Quinn screams and we just start running because she sounded really mad and well it's not like we'd just sit there

"_Well we're being chased down by Harley Quinn" _Arty says

"_And her stupid clowns" _I add on

"_You guys got caught?" _Conner thinks

"_No but our cover is definatly blown" Arty says_

"_You two just go to our rondez vous point and we'll meet you there when we finish"_

* * *

Relasion peace summit

Roy POV:

"The unification is unthinkable! Our peoples no longer have anything in common!" One of the relasions say.

To tell the truth I'm a little off, I can't believe Jasmine is with Kaldur! I mean it's totally cool and all for Kal, but seriously?

"Gentlemen this is mere rhetoric. Despite your differences you still share an appreciation for many things, such as the exquisite odd of the relasion tea ceremony." Lex Luthor states.

I don't even know why I'm helping this jerk face… Oh yeah world peace…err… relasion peace.

"That is far enough Chesire" I hear Kal say from a distance and I draw my bow.

No, she's not getting away this time! But she presses a bomb on her cart and throws it at Aqualad, and he blocks it with a giant water thingy.

Is that why she likes him?

Jasmine?

Pssh I can do that. If you give me some water and an anti gravity machine I can work wonders, **better** than Aqualad.

I should probably be paying more attention in my situation, but I can't shake the fact that she chose _Aqualad_ over me…

* * *

Amusement Mile

Jasmine POV:

"Robin? Roobin?" I whisper as I jump lightly through the trees and stop when I see my mother up ahead

_Maybe whispering isn't the best idea when you're in enemy territory. Try using the telepathic link smarty_

Ooh thanks I forgot

"_Robin, where the hell are you?" I think_

"_Sorry, the number you have dialed is busy. Please call back later or leave a message at the beep. Beeeep." he says_

"_Robin sometimes you are such a pest," I say rolling my eyes_

"_Haha what a nice voice mail to leave" Dick replies_

"_I found Catwoman. Do I pursue?"_

"_No don't"_

"_Yes? Okay I'll pursue thanks for the advice" _I say before pouncing down on the dark figure of Catwoman.

"_Fine I'll come and help"_ Robin says and he appears on the ground next to me as I land on a dummy.

Damn.

"It's a trap!" I say pushing Dick out of the way when a knife is thrown at him. When I look In the direction that it was thrown from, I see Catwoman. The real one, not a dummy.

* * *

Relasion peace summit

Aqualad POV:

"It's over Chesire." Roy says from behind me

"You would think so" Cheshire says when a helicopter flies behind her full of thugs and Sportsmaster included.

"Take Sportsmaster, Cheshire's' mine" Red Arrow tells me. I am starting to think maybe he likes her. Or maybe he likes fighting her.

"Oh so territorial and only our third date" Cheshire says to him. I run towards her and jump above the assassin to go after Sportsmaster, I wonder how Jasmine is doing.

* * *

Amusement Mile

Jasmine POV:

"Judging by the way you fight they should call you boy blunder instead of boy wonder." Catwoman says laughing a little easily punching young boy down, knocking him out.

-I look down at Dicks limp body and a tear rolls down my face

He's fine.

He's fine.

He's fine.

He's fine.

He's fine.

-But I'm interrupted when Catwoman takes out her 5 tip whip and starts walking towards me.

"Jasmine, _Kitten_"

"I go by Dark Raven now."

"Good to know"

Wait a second that whip has 5 tips!

_And?_

It's supposed to have 6 that's not my mom!

_I'm sure you want to believe that but it's-_

She's **not **my mom!

-I take out my own six tip whip and flick it a couple of times to let that woman know I'm serious

"Who are you and what have you done to Catwoman." I say fiercely and coldly, no emotion on my face. I feel like Bats, oh gosh.

"So you figured it out, huh? Ugh, thank god, I was getting tired of calling you kitten"

"Where is she" I say my words like poison

"Oh mommy dearest is just fine resting up there" she says pointing to the top but before I start to walk I stop

"If I go, you'll take Robin" I say

"Oh so you _do _have brains? Good to know." she says cocking her head at me

"So choose little birdy. Robin or Catwoman? Who's worth more to you?"

-I look over to Robin, then to Catwoman

"You'd better hurry, mommy doesn't have that much more time before she suffocates in that box"

* * *

Relasion peace summit

Roy POV:

"I can't believe we did a solid for Lex Luthor" I say leaving the room when reporters come out of nowhere.

"Not for Luthor, for peace. Beyond that, if Ra's and the league of Shadows wanted to sabotage the summit, the signing of the treaty renders their contract moved. It is over." Kal says

"Is it? I heard what Sportsmaster said. Do you really think there's a mole on your team feeding him Intel?" It bothers me Sportsmaster knows something I don't.

"I cannot rule out the possibility, I will investigate. Quietly."

"Not tell them.!?"

"I do not want the unit unraveling over suspicions. And if there is a mole, I have no wish to tip him, or her, off."

"Good luck with that"

"One moment my friend, tonight you could have called Green Arrow for help, or the Justice league. Instead, your first instinct was to call the cave."

"You're right. The team deserves, has my respect. I'm still getting used to this solo act stuff but if you need me I'll be there"

* * *

Amusement Mile

Robin POV:

I wake up to screaming in my head

"_Argh, guys?"_

"_Robin! Good you're awake, get up and fight this woman, I'll explain later. Knock her out. Break her bones. Make her scream. I don't care. She's not Catwoman." _Jasmine says as she starts running to this coffin like box and I immediately get out my staff and smack the woman in the face with it. But she grabs it and hits me in my stomach, pushing me against a tree.

"Silly boy. You think you can beat me?" the woman starts walking towards me and I grab a giant log and chuck it at her.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10! Down for the count! Pretty bird wins!" I say laughing but when I look at Jasmine, she and her mom are hugging each other and tears are making their way down their faces

I see Jasmine mouth the words "I love you" to her mom, and she says them back.

"Ain't nuthin like family reunions!" I hear Harley Quinn say walking over to the two but she stops and looks at me

"You try somthin and I'll knock ya into next week!" she says smiling before giving the two a hug then I see poison ivy walking towards them

"So sentimental around here, I couldn't help but come" she says

"So the whole family's back together?" Jasmine says smiling

"Well all but one… I'm sorry I didn't tell you about… Batman."

"Haha it's fine, he actually told me himself, along with Robin." she said pointing to me an motioning for me to come over.

"He's practically my brother now… So yeah he comes with my package" she says before continuing

"But we'd better go before our teammates come looking for us, you guys have fun doing your mischief and I'll visit any time I can" she says giving them one last hug

"Oh and my hero name is Dark Raven by the way" she says winking

"Decided to join the Bat family huh?" Poison Ivy says

"Well duhh Aunty Pam!"

"Just rememba bats are just cats with wings honey" Harely says

"Definatley!" Catwoman says giving her a high five and laughing

"But be home for dinner kitten, we got a lot to do and talk about" Selina says and Jasmine nods as we walk away

* * *

At the Cave

Kaldur POV:

As soon as they arrived back I went straight to see Jasmine and she was smiling

"How was the mission?"

"It was amazing, I got to… umm… reunite with some old friends and some lost family"

"Care to share some details?" I say walking with her arriving to her room

She smiles and leans forward and I do too but she stops when we are so close our noses are touching

"You would know if you were there" she says

And with that she gives me a kiss goodnight and leaves me wondering what happened and what old friends and family she reunited with.

* * *

REVIEW please!

I feel like i rushed it :(


	10. Sneaking Out Part 1

This doc is an updated one of the last version

Yayyy I finally update! sorry I haven't but I've been stuck with school and everything :( but hey I'm sick now so I can start writing once again!

I love you all my fans!(if I still have some sorry bout that)

But hey I promise no more hiatuses I will update once a week or maybe twice if I have time

Anyways, review if you like, and if you don't.. still review! :p

p.s. this is the only way I cope with the Young Justice invasion... Kaldur my poor baby got lobotomized/ mind raped by Megan! ._.

Oh yeah and p.p.s. this story had a bit of JL:U in it :D

* * *

_Previously:_

"_But be home for dinner kitten, we got a lot to do and talk about" Selina says and Jasmine nods as we walk away_

_At the Cave_

_Kaldur POV:_

_As soon as they arrived back I went straight to see Jasmine and she was smiling_

"_How was the mission?" _

"_It was amazing, I got to… umm… reunite with some old friends and some lost family"_

"_Care to share some details?" I say walking with her arriving to her room_

_She smiles and leans forward and I do too but she stops when we are so close our noses are touching_

"_You would know if you were there" she says_

_And with that she gives me a kiss goodnight and leaves me wondering what happened and what old friends and family she reunited with._

* * *

Cave

Jasmine POV:

-I put on a pair of black combat boots, dark skinny jeans, and a black long sleeve shirt with a leather jacket and some shades. I put my hair in a pony tail and think about what I'm planning on doing.

I can't believe I'm sneaking out, I feel so bad. Maybe I should tell Bruce so if he comes in here he's not worried

_If you tell Bat-Dad you're screwed, you know he won't let you go_

Yeah but-

_No buts now hurry up_

Fine, fine I'm ready. But how exactly do I get outta here without Bruce or Dick noticing? I'm sure that they're by the teleporters going over the mission right now

_Have I taught you nothing? Just say your going out with some friends_

But Dick knows that I'm supposed to go meet Mom, whose to say he won't snitch?

_Oh he won't! I hope…_

Very convincing Anya

- I went into my bathroom and made sure I looked totally un-suspicious and walked out my door. I walk to the teleporters.

"Where do you think you're going" Dick says smiling slyly

"Out with Wendy. What's it to ya?" I say jokingly

"Yeah sure 'Out with Wendy'," he says mimicking my voice

"You just better hope Batman doesn't find out your going to go see Selina"

"He won't unless you tell him, which you won't" I say adding emphasis on the last word

"Who's to say that?"

"Fine, what do I gotta do to keep your mouth shut?" I say

"Welllll, since you asked so nicely," he said, still smiling

"Laundry for a month." he said

"No! You have Alfred to do that." I say, trying to keep my voice just above a whisper

"Nope Alfred's taking his vacation starting tomorrow"

"His vacation only lasts a week."

"Hey, do you want me to tell or not?" he said

"2 weeks"

"3 weeks" he argues

"Deal." I say.

"My mouth is sealed, oh and by the way I like my clothes to have that 'just bought' smell." he said before disappearing and leaving his laugh to echo through the cave. I can't help but to smile to myself because he really knows how to strike a deal. Isn't 3 weeks almost a month? I gotta ask him to teach me how to do that when I get a chance.

-Once again I head to the teleporters and once again I'm stopped but this time it's not Robin

"You need to stay in the cave Jasmine." Batman said glaring at me

"I'm just going to Wendy's house, chill" I say still walking [A/N: I was gonna put Wendy's but then it hit me that Wendy's is also a fast food restaurant Lol knee slapper! I know corny but funny]

"No Ja-"

"I'll be back before you know it, I'll be fine." I say stepping in the teleporter and waving at him

"_Dark Raven B08"_

"Dark Raven No!" he yells but I only hear part of my name, and I'm already in Gotham

"Ahh home sweet home, it's been a while" I say and sigh to myself

-I walk a couple of blocks before I notice someone following me.

_Ugh I bet it's bat-dad . I gotta say he's pretty stubborn, so that's where you get it from_

Don't remind me, it takes some getting used to

-I turn into an alley and wait for Bats to turn the corner so I can confront him

"Well you look bad ass" a familiar voice says and I jump up scared half to death

"Wha- Roy! Geez you scared the crap out of me! What are you doing here?"

"I'm just bored, what are you doin-" he doesn't get to finish because I put my hand over his mouth and we crouch behind the nearest dumpster, which is in the corner, and I put a finger over my lips motioning for him to stay quiet. But before I could take my hand away from his mouth he licks it and I quickly pull away restraining the urge to hit him with his own spit.

"Me no likey people's hand on me mouth" he says shaking his head

"We need to get out of here now" I whisper when I don't hear footsteps

"Gotcha" he says winking and I blush and look down. He shoots a grapple arrow and grabs me by my waist as we head upwards. I blow a loose strand of hair out of my face in defeat

_Doesn't he know your with Kaldur?_

I think Kal told him

-We land on the roof and crouch low and wait for Batman to go in the alley

"Okay so remind me who your running from?" Roy whispers

"I don't know, I'm supposed to be going somewhere but someone's following me. I bet it's Bats."

"I doubt it, if it was Bats you wouldn't know he was coming. Come on, he's Batman for crying out loud." Roy points out

"Wait a second, you're right" I say thinking about it.

_If not bats then who?_

-Anya's questions gets answered when a mysterious figure walks femininely down the alley.

Oh no

"That looks like…_ Catwoman_." Roy slightly whispers but I stop him from getting up and look at him

"That's my mom's clone or something, I still haven't figured it out yet… I gotta go"

"I'm coming with you" Roy states and I look at him like he's crazy

"Hey, I wouldn't be a good friend if I just let some psycho chic go after you, and Kal would kill me if I let something happen to you, not that I would if he wouldn't kill me, but uh, yeah lets go…" He says grabbing my wrist and pulling me into the nearest apartment

"Umm I don't feel comfortable in a strangers apartment, especially a junky one, must be a pack rat" I say looking around and he laughs a little

"I am not a pack-rat I just haven't been here in a while" he says going in a room

"A while? More like forever" I pick up an old yellow hat with a red feather in it and put it on

"Look at me, I'm Speedy! I'm stubborn, hot headed, and not Flash's sidekick" I say in my best Roy imitation voice laughing walking into the room Roy went into

"Gimme that!" he said putting a polo shirt on and reaching for the old hat

"Nope" I hold on to the hat

"Gimme it!"

"Okaay" I say handing it to him then pulling it back

"Nope Haha" he moves closer to me and we look at each other then he takes the hat and walks away smiling

"My hat.." he mumbles

"Whatever… Hurry up diva I got places to be" I say holding my wrist looking at my imaginary watch

"Fine, fine, just need some keys" he said throwing them in the air and then catching them

-I roll my eyes and walk to the door

Hey Anya, can you change my hair and eyes please

-A headband appears on my head and instantly I'm a whole nother person

"Whoa, cool" Roy says opening the door for me as we leave

* * *

Cave

Kaldur POV:

I knock on Jasmines door but it opens, she is not in there! I run to the main room and I see everyone sitting on a couch

"Where is she?" I say looking to Robin, if anyone knows, it is Robin.

"Gotham." he says looking down.

"What is she doing in Gotham?" I say

"I dunno" he replies, he is lying I can tell

"So are we going to do something or just sit here?" I say firmly

"We have to wait for her to get back" Batman says

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I have no way of knowing"

"You can not just leave her there she has not been to Gotham in a while she will not know what to do!"

"Aqualad calm down, we can discuss this when she gets back"

"If she gets back" I say under my breathe. Though I have not been to Gotham, I have heard of stories of that dangerous place. Violent clowns, mutated human crocodiles, crazy femme fatales I swear the list goes on I cannot help but worry when she is in a place like that. Wait, her family is in Gotham.

"I've already contacted someone to find her in Gotham. Robin we have patrolling to do." Robin nods silently and they are gone

* * *

Gotham

Batman POV:

I tell Alfred to pick up Dick and take him home because patrolling can wait for one night, Selina and I need to talk. Before I arrive in Selina's apartment I take off my Batman gear and leave it outside just in case. I enter through the window as Bruce Wayne.

"Where is she" I would be yelling if it weren't Selina. She is laying on her stomach kicking her feet playfully

She turns her attention from her laptop to me then turns it back to the laptop.

"If your referring to Jasmine she's supposed to be with you Brucie" she says closing her laptop and sitting on the edge of her bed

"She left earlier saying she was going to her friends house… In Gotham" I say

"And?" she answers back

"She hasn't lived in Gotham in a while, she knows no one here besides you, Poison Ivy, and Harley Quinn. Where is she? I'm worried as hell and your just acting like everything is fine!" I say pacing

"What does it matter to you where she goes? Don't try to make it seem like I don't care because I do. I've known that girl her whole life and you just met her. You don't tell me about being worried as hell because that's how I feel everyday with that girl." she says and puts a hand through her silky hair. I walk over and sit next to her and place my arm around her shoulder as she leans on me

"I'm sorry it's just… I'm not new to this whole parenting thing, I have been raising Dick, but I'm just scared. Gotham can be a feeding frenzy when a girl like her comes into town. Sorry" I lightly kiss her forehead and rub her arm when someone knocks at the door.

"I'll get it" Selina says walking to the door and opening it

"Jasmine! And a friend?" she says inviting them in. I instantly go to Jasmine and give her a huge hug.

"I was so worried about you, I thought you got hurt or something" I said as she hugged me back

"Yeah you should have seen him, he was worse than me" Selina says smiling

"Hey, a man can't worry?" I say shrugging and smiling

"So who's he?" Selina says standing next to me

"Oh sorry Roy meet my parents, Bruce Wayne, and Selina Kyle. This is Roy, he was helping me around town"

"Boyfriend?" Selina asks sizing him up

"Mom no!" Jasmine said blushing

"Good I would have to kill you if you were" I say jokingly but the kid looks scared

"I'm just kidding" I say reassuringly to Roy and he cracks a smile

"I'll keep look out" Roy says stepping outside

"Look out for what?" Selina says closing the door behind Roy

"Um your evil look-a-like," Jasmine starts out

"She was following me earlier, I thought she was you," she says pointing at me

"But then I found Roy and he helped me loose her and drive me here" she said sitting down

"Well we need to get out of here if what Dick told me is true" I say getting my bag from outside and putting in my ear piece

Then the door busts open and Roy's body is thrown on the floor like a rag doll.

"I would at least hope you'd have better security than a mere human" the woman said. She looks exactly like Selina. The woman grabs Selina by her throat and Jasmine pulls out a whip

"Put her down **NOW!**" she screams and gears up

"If you say so" the woman saysand drops Selina on the ground

"Who are you and what do you want from us?" she says with the whip still in hand

"I want nothing from them, no,no,no. Only you. You see you have a little friend of mine that I want back. And if you won't give her back I will **take **her from you" she says clenching her fist then putting some powder in her mouth

"And you can't say you don't recognize this wonderful body"

"Which is mine by the way" Selina manages to choke out and the woman kicks her in her stomach

"Oh hush, this body belongs to non other than-"

"Superwoman" I say

"Yes, so you heard of me Mr. Wayne" she says walking to him but Selina trips her and Jasmine throws some… Catarangs?

"J'onn teleport us **now**" I say into my ear piece lowly as Jasmine grabs Roy's and Selina's body and we grab onto each other as we are teleported. I watch Superwoman as she tries to lunge at us with pure fury on her face.

* * *

Watchtower

Wonder Woman POV:

"Bruce what's going on? And who are these people?" I ask. I already know Selina but there is a young boy and girl, no older than 16

"Superwoman, she's after my daughter"

"_Daughter?_ I didn't know you had a daughter who's the mother?"

Oh Hera give me strength if he says Selina

"That's none of your concern, Princess" he says walking to the infirmary

"Fine." I say walking ahead of him to the girl

"Hello do you need anything?" I say nicely

"No, is my mom gonna be okay?" she asks

"Selina? She broke a couple of ribs but she'll be okay" I say gesturing for her to take a seat

"Okay thank you, what about Roy?" she says looking down

"Oh I'm assuming you're talking about the boy?" I ask sitting next to her

"Yes," she replies laughing a little

"He's still resting you can go see him if you like" I say and she nods so I lead the way

"So you're…?" I ask trying to break the ice

"Jasmine" she tells me shaking my hand

"I'm Wonder Woman" she said

"Yeah, I know. You're the Amazonian Princess from an island with no men on it. I think that's pretty cool and all, you helping our planet and stuff." she says

"Read up on me?" I ask jokingly

"Nope my mom used to tell me stories about the league and people she would fight. She told me once that my d- I mean Batman had to break up a fight between the two of you. She said it was pretty fun even though she got her butt kicked" Jasmine says laughing

"Haha but she put up a good fight" I say stopping at a window into a room. "He's in here" I say opening the door for her

"Thanks, oh and my mom told me after she and Batman broke up, you two were kinda a thing?" she asks and I clear my throat

"I will not confirm nor deny anything" I say winking and she smiles before walking inside to talk to the boy

* * *

Infirmary

Roy POV:

"God wake up you big jerk!" someone yells. A female voice I opens my eyes and see Jasmine with her head in her hands crying

"Is that any way to treat the injured?" I ask smiling at her and sitting up

"Roy!" she wipes her face and gives me a hug. She stays like that for a couple of moments and then sits down in the chair next to my bed

"So where are we?" I ask

"No idea but I just met Wonder Woman! And I think she went out with my dad or still does?" she replies he face making one of distaste

"Ah so we're in the Watchtower" he says

"The what?" she asks me

"The secret base of the Justice League"

"If it's secret then how do you know about it" she says sassing me

"I happen to have a mentor that tells me everything, mostly" I say proud, but then I notice that she just rolls her eyes and goes to the window. I notice how the lighting in the room makes her skin almost glow. Her eyes look peacefully out to the spinning Earth. She looks amazing and she wasn't even trying. Damn Kaldur that lucky bastard. She's so…

"Beautiful." I say out loud by accident and she turn to look at me. Before she can ask, Batman comes into the room. Thank god!

"Jasmine I need you to wait with the other leaguers outside" he says as she leaves and he turns to me. He crosses his arms and leans against a wall.

"What?" I ask

"So you like her?" he asked and just shocks me into having a heart attack. I can here the machine next to me that's measuring my heartbeat starts beeping faster.

"Who?" I say trying to slow it down

"That girl" he says walking to sit on the ledge of the window

"Uh… No" I say.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The machine went faster as I said that and I cursed myself silently.

"So you do like her?" he says smirking

"Maybe…" I say and my heartbeat goes back to it's normal pace.

"Well I think you'd be a better match for her than Kaldur. He's so calm and forgiving. Knowing her parents I'm sure that they would agree if they knew Aqualad." he says. I smile inwardly

"Don't get too happy, I don't have any say in her choice of men" he says heading towards the door

"Well it's good to know I have Batman on my side. It's very reassuring." I say lowly and he stops and replies

"Is it really?" and walks away trying to hide a smirk

Damn didn't think he heard me.

* * *

OMG batman was so OOC at the end but idk... BAT-DAD IS MINEEE my official name for batman :P

please review... let me know if i should keep going becauuse i have like 5 other fanfics that i havn't posted because i want to finish this... but know idk so tell mehh plezz!


	11. Sneaking Out Part 2

O.M.G. I haven't updated in forever but guess what? IT'S SUMMER AGAINNN! Woo! i know this chapter is super short but don't worry others will be longer! Thanks for not leaving me!

**Check out the poll on my profile to vote for who you want Jasmine to end up with!**

Anya:Ohh Muh Gawd i missed you!

Me: *tear tear* i missed you too!*group hug with all of YJ*

Anya: P.S. she doesn't own none of this!

Me: Yeah... Enjoy!

And check out my other stories while you're at it! :)

* * *

_Previously:_

_"So you like her?" he asked and just shocks me into having a heart attack. I can here the machine next to me that's measuring my heartbeat starts beeping faster._  
_"Who?" I say trying to slow it down_  
_"That girl" he says walking to sit on the ledge of the window_  
_"Uh… No" I say._  
_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_  
_The machine went faster as I said that and I cursed myself silently. _  
_"So you do like her?" he says smirking_  
_"Maybe…" I say and my heartbeat goes back to it's normal pace._  
_"Well I think you'd be a better match for her than Kaldur. He's so calm and forgiving. Knowing her parents I'm sure that they would agree if they knew Aqualad." he says. I smile inwardly_  
_"Don't get too happy, I don't have any say in her choice of men" he says heading towards the door_  
_"Well it's good to know I have Batman on my side. It's very reassuring." I say lowly and he stops and replies_  
_"Is it really?" and walks away trying to hide a smirk_  
_Damn didn't think he heard me._

* * *

As Batman walks out Jasmine walks back in.

"Ugh crap!" she says sitting down  
"What?" I ask  
"Just when I thought my life would finally settle down this happens" she says putting her head in her hands  
"Life as a superhero is never easy, especially if you have family that ties into the business" I say  
"Yeah, I guess I just need to get used to this whole thing" she says motioning to everything.  
"Besides thaat," she says a smile on her face  
"You need to rest mister" I look at her with one eyebrow up  
"And what are you going to do?" I respond  
"Go to the training room" she says with a know it all attitude  
"Fiiine" I say reluctantly. I pull the covers up and she kisses my forehead lightly  
"Night, Arrow" she says while walking out. Kaldur is one lucky mofo.

* * *

Watchtower  
Jasmine POV  
-As soon as I leave Roys room I head to the training room. I wasn't fully lying when I told him I was going to work out. But after this I'm going to do some research on myself and my little friend Anya  
Why do that when you have me?  
Cause I don't know about you, you're a little iffy  
What does that even mean?  
If I knew I would tell you  
-I walk down the hall to the huge gym and let myself in. The first thing I go to is the punching bag.  
What was that woman talking about?  
*punch*  
To hell if I know  
*punch*  
She said I have something she wants. I think she's talking about you  
*punch*  
How? I don't even… Explain your theory to me, young one.  
*punch*  
Well obviously that woman is from another planet, because let's face it no woman is that huge and from Earth, besides Wonder Woman.  
*punch*  
Maybe she's from Themyscria y  
*punch*  
I doubt it. Though I think she enjoyed beating up Roy, she doesn't have the aura of an Amazon like Wonder Woman.  
*punch*  
Speaking of Roy-  
*punch*  
Don't even start. Anyway, we need to figure out how to protect you. What happens to you if she kills me?  
*punch*  
Well I turn into a little pebble. And if anyone touches that pebble I become part of them.  
*PUNCH*  
-They punching bag falls of it's screws and across the room. Oops.  
What do you mean! Oh SHIT she's gonna kill me!  
-I go to another punching back and continue.  
No, if someone breaks that little pebble then I'm free and I can probably save your life…  
*PUNCH*  
PROBABLY?!  
*PUNCH*  
-bag #2 lies lifelessly next to bag #1. Instead of going back to another punching bag I go to a dummy and start hitting it.  
Is there any other way to get you free, besides ya know, killing me?  
*kick*  
Well there is another way… But it's a little risky  
*punch*  
How so?  
*Kick*  
Well I don't remember exact details, but maybe a magician can help?  
*punch*  
I hate magic.  
*KICK*  
Yeah I know. But unless you want to risk the other way…  
*PUNCH*  
-The head off the dummy comes clean off. Damn. It rolls off into the shadows since I am in the dark.  
So what time should I schedule for Zatanna?  
Maybe Zatara sounds better. It's a very complicated spell and she's not that… Experienced  
Okay then so how do we-  
"You know I have to pay for these…" I hear someone say from the shadows. I tense up but then stop when I see the bat ears. He steps out holding the dummy head  
"Well… I… You see what had happened was…" I say while looking over at the pile of punching bags. He spots them and shakes his head.  
"So uh Anya told me that a magician could get her out of my body.." I say walking to the door with him at my side.  
"Really." he says in his monotone voice while opening the door for me.  
"You already knew?" I say. We walk down the hallway.  
"Yes. I have been doing research for a couple of hours so I should know" he says  
"Well okay Mr. Sassy. Where are we going?"  
"To the conference room. I've pulled up everything I've found so we can go through it for hints to how you got this thing, and to see if there are safer ways to remove her" he says and I nod then smile wide  
"Aww so you really do love me" I say and he just grunts. I give him a huge hug which gets a lot of stares and we continue walking.  
"I still haven't got to show you my house yet, but as soon as we get to Happy Harbor, we're all going home." he says and I smile slightly. Maybe I can have a normal life after all.  
As normal as a life with you can get  
Yeah yeah yeah  
-We get to the door and walk inside. I'm surprised to see Roy already in there looking through things. He looks up.  
"Hey." he says  
"Hey yourself" I respond back making hand movements. Roy just laughs a little and Bruce gives me this look like 'you retard'.  
"How much have you gotten?" Batman asks  
"Well, I found out the place of origin. Arkahm Asylum. It turns out that an inmate there reported hearing a female voice in his head telling him to kill people and do other things. He eventually ended up killing himself. And a moon tattoo on his neck mysteriously disappeared." he says shuffling some papers  
"Let me see your neck." Batman says and I lift my hair off my neck and tilt my head down.  
"It's a sun." he says while taking a photo of it. I look at it when he shows it.  
"Woah that looks hot" I say  
"No pun intended. I can't believe I didn't notice that… Why is it a sun instead of a moon?" I ask  
"Maybe the reincarnation of this changes from good to evil every time someone takes it." Red Arrow says and I think.  
Do you remember any of this?  
Not one bit, sorry hun.  
"I thin-" I start but I'm interrupted by a worm hole opening in the middle of the room. Then the woman comes out. Superwoman.  
"I hope you didn't think it was that easy to get away from me" she says throwing something at Batman causing him to be wrapped up in cords. Roy hit her with a couple of arrow that do damage, but don't take her down. She throws another one of those things at him and he is caught. I jump on her from behind and land a few punches until she grabs my wrist and bends it back. All the way back. I scream in pain as she ties me up and throw me over her shoulder. How the fuck did she break my armor? She takes one last look at the room and leaves back through the portal. I see Batman jump towards the hole in the last second but he doesn't make it.  
Lord Help me.

* * *

Watchtower  
Batman POV  
I land in the spot where Jasmine was seconds ago and I pick up the photo she dropped of her neck. I drop my head.  
We're going to get you back, I promise. I hear the door to the room open and the founding members stop shocked at the scene. I stand up with the picture in my hand. I see Red Arrow get up from the corner and I leave. He grabs the papers and follows.  
"Where are we going?" he asks  
"To kick some ass" I say  
"I like the sound of that" he responds cracking his knuckles.

* * *

Revieww Pleasee! :)


End file.
